Out of Azkaban
by pottermania bis
Summary: Traduction; Harry et Severus ont été envoyés à Azkaban sous de fausses accusations. Une fois dehors, ils ne sont pas ce que l'Ordre espère.
1. Chapter 1

**OUT OF AZKABAN**

Coucou, voici une histoire que j'ai traduite de Laume et qui m'a marquée. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira également. Ceci est ma première parution sur ce site alors soyez tolérants s'il vous plait.

**Chapitre 1 :**

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Drip. Drip. Drip

Drip. Drip. Dri…

« POTTER ! Cessez ce bruit infernal ! »

Harry leva les yeux confus de la carafe d'eau où il était en train de recueillir de l'eau et la laissa recouler . La voix se fit à nouveau entendre.

« Venez là. C'est l'heure de vos leçons d'occlumencie. »

« Non, s'il vous plait, ne me faites pas aller à ces leçons, » Implora Harry, « Snape me déteste. Il va me tuer. J'ai regardé, vous savez. Je ne le voulais pas, j'étais mauvais. J'étais un mauvais garçon, tante Pétunia, s'il te plait ne me frappe pas, la poêle à frire est chaude, s'il te plait… »

« Votre tante n'est pas là, Potter. Assis. »

Harry obéit à la voix sans poser de question.

« Maintenant, rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai appris. Bannissez toutes pensées de votre esprit. Elles sont toutes parties- rangées. »

Harry se relaxa. Son esprit devint vierge.

« Maintenant marchez dans votre maison, la salle commune de Gryffondor. Vous y êtes seul. Vos secrets sont planqués. Vos souvenirs sont cachés en sécurité. Vous seul savez le mot de passe. »

Lentement, très lentement, Harry ouvrit ses yeux.

« Je vous déteste, vous savez, » Fit-il remarquer plaisamment, « La folie est de loin un meilleur état d'esprit ici. »

Un sombre sourire apparut sur les lèvres de son compagnon de cellule.

« Je peux imaginer, » Dit Severus Snape.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« Votre mouvement. »

« Chevalier… en C4 »

Harry réfléchit. « Tour en A4. » Il bougea la pièce.

« Vous devenez meilleur. » Fit remarquer Snape.

« Nous jouons aux échecs pendant des heures tous les jours. Je devrais être assez simple d'esprit si je ne m'améliorais pas un peu. »

« Avec seulement moi contre qui jouer, vous trouverez qu'il y a une limite à votre amélioration, » Dit Snape pince-sans rire.

Harry attrapa une des pièces. Cela leur avait pris deux semaines de travail quotidien pour créer le plateau du jeu d'échec à partir de morceaux de bois trainant aux alentours, utilisant un tesson de pierre. Ensuite ils avaient sculpté un échiquier dans la petite table dans la cellule. Les pièces étaient irrégulières mais elles servaient bien. Ils avaient aussi utilisé les pièces et le plateau pour jouer Nine Mens' Morris quand ils en avaient marre des échecs. Des coupures légèrement plus profondes indiquaient la forme sur le plateau de jeu.

« Boucliers levés. Arrivée de détraqueurs, » Avertit Snape.

Harry ferma immédiatement les yeux, se concentrant sur ses boucliers d'occlumencie. Le pouvoir des détraqueurs se heurtait contre ses boucliers, les suçant, essayant d'extraire les souvenirs, mais heureusement elles tinrent. La sensation passa alors que les détraqueurs partaient.

« Oh, nourriture, » Dit Snape.

Le plateau contenait un morceau de pain, deux bols d'un ragoût inidentifiable, et à leur surprise, une coupure de journal.

« L'appel en dernier ressort de Remus Lupin pour la relâche de Potter et Snape rejeté, » Lut tout haut Snape, « je ne savais même pas que le loup était même en train d'essayer. »

Harry soupira. « Au moins quelqu'un a essayé de nous faire sortir d'Azkaban, » Il piqua avec morosité le pain, « ils ne pensent pas tous que nous sommes des tueurs. »

« Dans mon cas ils seraient corrects de croire cela, Potter, » Snape lança le journal à côté et saisit un bol, utilisant ses doigts pour délicatement attraper les gros morceaux, de la viande grasse du bol et les carottes du bol avant de boire le reste de ce qu'il se trouvait au fond.

« Combien d'eau nous ont-ils donné ? »

« Plus qu'hier » Harry regarda dans le nouveau pot.

« Bien »

Harry marcha vers un large tonneau dans le coin et vida la moitié du pot et l'eau restante dans l'ancien pot à l'intérieur. La cellule dans laquelle ils étaient avait été utilisée comme lieu de stockage à un certain moment et cachait toutes sortes de choses étranges. Ils recueillaient une partie de leur eau chaque jour. Au cours d'une semaine, ils avaient collecté suffisamment d'eau pour se laver au-dessus du tonneau. Ils conservaient l'eau qu'ils avaient utilisée pour leur bain, pour laver leurs vêtements. Snape avait insisté là-dessus depuis qu'ils avaient été jetés dans la cellule et Harry, bien versé dans les techniques de survie après ses années avec les Dursley avait été d'accord avec lui. Considérant qu'ils étaient toujours dans un esprit de s'entretuer à cette époque, cela pouvait être considéré comme un miracle.

« Y-a-t-il une date sur ce journal ? »

« Je pense que oui. Oh, regardez ceci. 31 juillet, 1997.»

« Merveilleux, ça veut dire que j'ai dix sept ans aujourd'hui, » Harry plongea une tasse cassée dans le pot et la leva en un toast. « Hourra pour moi. »

Snape ricana mais retourna le geste. « A l'âge adulte. Le début de quelque chose de nouveau. »

Harry grogna. « Sûrement. Nouveau. Nous sommes ici depuis déjà deux ans- combien plus nouveau cela pourrait-il devenir ? »

« Vous êtes un adulte maintenant, » Snape eut un petit sourire. « Cela veut dire deux choses. Premièrement, votre magie vous est désormais disponible, illimitée. Deuxièmement, personne ne peut vous forcer à vivre encore avec vos tuteurs. »

« Bon point, mais vous négligez toujours la légère situation délicate dans laquelle nous sommes, et le faites depuis plutôt quelques temps. »

« Nous ne resterons pas dans cette situation, » L'ancien professeur aux cheveux noirs s'appuya paresseusement, « vous verrez. Une quelconque vision de Tom ? »

« Il est très excité à propos de quelque chose, » Dit Harry après s'être concentré intensément, « quelque chose de gros. Savez-vous quelque chose que j'ignore ? »

Aucune réponse.

Harry se concentra un peu plus sur l'esprit du Dark Lord maléfique et haleta. « Oh, mon… »

« Ah, » sourit Snape, « j'étais juste. »

« Oui. Oui vous l'étiez. » Harry secoua la tête, renforçant ses boucliers. Ensuite il commença à rire, doucement au début, mais plus fort ensuite jusqu'à s'écrouler sur le sol.

Après un long moment il leva les yeux, haletant un peu, et se concentra sur Snape.

« Je suis effrayé. »

« Je sais. Moi aussi. » L'espion répliqua regardant droit devant.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Albus Dumbledore était inquiet. Voldemort était prêt pour quelque chose, avec son penchant pour certaines dates, il était sûr de cela.

Mais quoi ?

Depuis que Severus et Harry avaient été arrêtés, il n'avait pas eu un espion efficace dans les rangs de Voldemort. Ce qui parfois l'amenait à se demander… mais non. Il devait avoir eu raison. Snape avait enseigné les arts sombres à Harry et corrompu son esprit. Ils étaient sans espoir et Azkaban était la place juste pour eux. Le parrain du garçon lui-même l'avait dit. Sirius refusait de parler du fils de son vieil ami.

Harry. Le garçon avait dix sept ans aujourd'hui. Cela signifiait qu'il était tout à fait probable que le garçon reçoive le baiser, tout comme Snape, dans un futur proche. Tout dépendrait des politiques du ministère.

Premières choses, cependant. Aucun doute que Tom, en l'honneur de l'anniversaire d'Harry, attaquerait quelque part.

Une simple demi-heure plus tard, il sut. Quand un patronus d'un membre de l'Ordre vint à travers la fenêtre, hurlant pour de l'aide de toute la force de ses poumons. Azkaban avait été prise, et le chemin de Traverse était attaqué.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Snape et Harry s'étaient trouvés enlevés de force de leur cellule par des mangemorts et escortés au chemin de Traverse où Voldemort les attendait.

« Ah. Le traitre et ma jeune Némésis, » L'homme serpent eut un sourire narquois. « Malheureusement vous allez devoir être patients un peu plus longtemps jusqu'à ce que votre précieux Ordre se montre. »

« Leur temps de réponse était toujours lamentable. « Commenta Harry à Snape.

« Sans mentionner qu'il n'y a pas besoin de commencer les vilaines expositions sans eux » Acquiesça Snape.

« Honnêtement, l'Ordre de la tortue serait un nom bien plus approprié, » Harry secoua la tête après dix minutes d'attente, « ou escargot. »

Voldemort portait une expression qui semblait indécise entre agacement, amusement et impatience.

Finalement des gens commencèrent à arriver par portoloin et apparaître, jusqu'à ce que l'Ordre du Phoenix en entier se tienne devant eux.

« VOUS ! » Cria Ron Weasley. « Je le savais. Tu as tourné maléfique… »

« Taisez-vous ! » Ordonna Voldemort, ennuyé. « Je ne vais pas écouter le babillement d'enfants ignorants. Quoi que, je dois dire, c'était assez pratique que vous ayez cru si facilement Potter et Snape coupables. »

Sirius s'effondra sur le sol, stupéfié. Ron regardait autour avec confusion pendant que Dumbledore pâlissait nettement.

« Harry et Severus ont été prouvés coupables… » Commença-t-il.

« Pour le meurtre de sa famille, » Voldemort finit la phrase. « Oui. Naturellement. Ces adorables moldus avec lesquels vous l'avez collé. Vous n'auriez pas pu le blâmer s'il les **avait tués**. J'avais attendu de vous que vous ne trahissiez que Potter, mais ce fut assez commode que ce soit Snape le premier de votre Ordre à arriver- le seul efficace, vraiment. Je ne pouvais pas entrer dans la maison, bien sûr, mais mon loyal, non marqué serviteur a amené Potter dehors, sa baguette et sa famille. Je suis le seul à pouvoir utiliser la baguette de Potter donc je l'ai utilisé pour tuer sa famille. Ensuite je les ai tous déposés dans la maison. Vous êtes tombés dedans admirablement. »

« Je vous avais dit qu'il voulait une méchante exposition, » Dit Snape à Harry, « vous me devez deux gallions. »

« Pas moyen ! J'étais d'accord avec vous, donc c'était un match nul. » Protesta Harry.

Voldemort se retourna avec agacement. « Cessez de faire cela, » siffla-t-il, « vous deux allez mourir bientôt, vous le réalisez, n'est-ce pas ? Avec les personnes qui vous ont trahies. Azkaban a dû être plus dur pour vos esprits que je ne le pensais si vous pouvez plaisanter en face de la mort ! »

« Nous ne craignons pas tous la mort comme vous le faites, » Dit Snape, soudainement sérieux, « Il y a ceux, comme Lily, qui l'accueillent si cela garde saufs ceux qu'ils aiment. Que vous ne compreniez pas ne signifie pas que nous sommes fous. »

Harry fit un pas en avant, déterminé.

« C'est supposé être toi et moi, Tom. Tu le sais. Pourquoi ne pas en finir, juste ici et maintenant ? »

« Harry NON ! » S'écria Dumbledore. « Tu ne peux pas vaincre Tom, pas après… »

« Après avoir été à Azkaban pendant deux ans ? » Harry lança un regard furieux au vieil homme. « Après avoir été drainé constamment par les détraqueurs ? Je n'ai pas de raison particulière de me battre pour vous, vous savez. Riddle ici, peut vous tuer pour ce que ça m'intéresse. La seule raison pour laquelle je lance ce challenge est mes parents. »

Voldemort sourit avec malice. « Très bien alors, mon jeune adversaire. Pouvons-nous ? »

« Il y a la petite question d'une baguette, » Fit remarquer Harry de manière désinvolte alors qu'il se déplaçait dans le cercle formé par les mangemorts d'un côté et les membres de l'Ordre de l'autre.

Il fronça les sourcils, puis se dirigea vers Dumbledore. « Donnez-moi votre baguette. »

« Harry… »

Le garçon n'attendit pas une approbation, mais d'un seul mouvement rapide enleva la baguette dans la main du vieux sorcier.

« Maintenant nous pouvons y aller. Baguette. »

« Bien, bien, Harry Potter. Plus si idéaliste ni naïf, n'est-ce pas ? Pas de railleries ? Pas de demande pour moi d'avoir des remords ? » Voldemort sourit, un sourire qui était presque sympathique et ainsi, bien plus terrifiant.

« As-tu prévu de te repentir ? » Se renseigna Harry. « Non, je ne le pensais pas. Rien de ce qui que ce soit pourra dire ne fera de différence désormais ; tu as façonné ton esprit il y a longtemps. »

« Un esprit faible se détourne du chemin choisi. » Siffla Voldemort, levant sa propre baguette.

« Un homme sage se détourne du mauvais chemin comme il le reconnait, mais un idiot s'y cramponne aveuglément. » Harry haussa les épaules.

On y était. Voldemort cracha le sortilège de mort alors qu'Harry l'évitait rapidement.

Sort après sort était lancé, la plupart détourné ou absorbé dans des boucliers. Snape suivait la bataille avec inquiétude. Harry était capable, il le savait, mais ils étaient tous les deux affaiblis par leur séjour en prison.

Enfin Voldemort jeta un autre sortilège de mort à Harry, qui réagit avec un expelliarmus.

Les sorts se heurtèrent. Le sortilège de mort fut renvoyé à son lanceur et Voldemort s'écroula mort sur le sol, ses yeux élargis par le choc.

Le silence régna pendant une bonne minute ou plus, Harry haletant et ne croyant pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé. Alors il prit conscience que tous les yeux passaient de la forme allongé sur le sol à lui.

« Bien, que savons-nous. Je n'ai pas besoin de ma propre baguette après tout. » Commenta Harry.

Les mangemorts semblèrent enfin prendre conscience que leur leader était mort, pour de bon cette fois. Un grand nombre d'entre eux commença à fuir. Quelques rares attaquèrent Harry et Snape, ou l'Ordre. Ceux-là étaient les fanatiques qui ne voulaient pas admettre qu'ils avaient perdu. Quelques-uns, comme Lucius Malfoy, se rendirent simplement.

Les rares mangemorts se battant furent facilement maîtrisés, et les quelques fuyards poursuivis. Ils seraient attrapés au cours des prochains jours.

Severus Snape bougea rapidement pour soutenir Harry, qui seulement maintenant réalisa combien il était fatigué.

« Très bien joué, Mr Potter, » Le maître des potions sourit, « Merci. »

Ensuite ils virent l'Ordre s'avancer sur eux.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Un jour plus tard, Albus Dumbledore se trouva face à face avec les deux hommes qu'il avait trahis. Les deux hommes qui, comme il se retournait, aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui. Quand ils les avaient emmenés de l'Allée, ils avaient été amenés à Poudlard où ils avaient été examinés par Poppy, mis sous potions nutritives, et ensuite enfermés dans une pièce avec instructions de prendre un bain, s'habiller dans des vêtements propres et de dormir.

Pendant ce temps, Albus Dumbledore avait travaillé toute la nuit pour mettre en place son dernier plan.

Les garçons le détestaient désormais, ce qu'il comprenait beaucoup. Il ne nierait pas qu'il le méritait. Néanmoins s'il les laissait partir, il ne les verrait plus. Donc, dans sa sagesse, il déduisit que le meilleur moyen de s'assurer qu'ils étaient saufs, et en viennent finalement à voir qu'il avait agi comme il pensait était le meilleur pour le plus grand bien, était de les garder au château.

Ils n'avaient aucunes illusions qu'ils seraient heureux de son petit plan, mais dans la grande échelle des choses, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il était sûr de cela.

« Laissez-moi voir si je vous ai compris correctement, directeur, » résuma le maître des potions. Lui et Harry portaient identiques, vierges expressions.

« Vous avez arrangé notre libération d'Azkaban. Je peux seulement imaginer combien difficile cela a dû être à accomplir, considérant que l'ensemble du monde sorcier a appris notre innocence hier. Vous avez ensuite procédé pour obtenir qu'une peine soit rendue dans laquelle nous étions placés sous votre supervision pour une durée indéterminée, que nous passerons ici au château, Harry en tant qu'étudiant, et moi comme votre maître des potions. »

« Severus… »

« Je pense que vous avez été très clair, directeur. Harry et moi allons nous retirer dans nos appartements, maintenant. Nous ne sommes toujours pas entièrement nous-mêmes et avons besoin de repos. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

De retour dans leurs appartements, ils placèrent premièrement leurs plus puissants charmes d'anti-écoute. Severus leva un sourcil. « Remarquable retenue que tu as montré là, Harry. »

Le garçon tourna rouge brillant. « Il m'a rendu muet ! Uniquement mes boucliers m'ont empêché de lui sauter dessus et de l'étrangler. Comment ose-t-il nous faire cela à nous ! »

« Calme-toi, Harry, » Réprimanda Severus, « Je suis d'accord que c'est une que c'est un extrêmement sale tour qu'il nous a joué, mais je crois que nous pouvons utiliser cela à notre avantage. »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. « Il a stipulé que je devais reprendre mes études, vraisemblablement il a même engagé ce clébard pour enseigner, et tu dois prendre le poste de potions… » Une épouvantable lueur s'inscrivit dans ses yeux.

« Oui, maintenant tu penses comme un serpentard, » Snape fit un sourire narquois, « il a simplement arrangé pour notre présence dans le château. Il nous veut ici. Donc, je n'ai aucune crainte d'être renvoyé, peu importe ce que je fais… »

« Et je ne peux pas être expulsé, peu importe ce que je fais… » Le sourire narquois de Snape était transféré sur le visage d'Harry. « Je déteste cela, mais cela doit avoir son bon côté. »

« Cela, et nous trouvons un avocat ou quelque chose du genre qui puisse obtenir le retournement de cette stupide peine. » Snape fit un signe de tête.

« Je ne savais pas que le monde sorcier avait des avocats, » Fit remarquer Harry.

« L'Angleterre non, toutefois, d'autres pays ont un gouvernement moins corrompu que le nôtre. Les suspects sont réellement autorisés à avoir des avocats là-bas. Je trouverais un moyen d'en contacter un, peut-être à travers la guilde des maîtres de potions. Pendant ce temps, puisque nous devons rester ici jusque là, nous pouvons aussi bien tirer avantage des équipements de recherche du château. Tu n'as pas à agir comme un étudiant, mais nous serions idiots de ne pas utiliser la bibliothèque pendant que nous sommes ici.»

« Très vrai. Je prévois d'étudier, toutefois pas le programme qu'ils ont à l'esprit. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

De douces fumées émanaient des chaudrons fumants. Des enfants âgés de douze ans se concentraient intensément sur ce qu'ils faisaient. Leur professeur traversait la salle, vérifiant les chaudrons, et donnant des instructions d'un bas baryton.

«… laissez-le mijoter un peu… oui… maintenant ajoutez trois gouttes d'extrait de vanille. Pas plus, pas moins. C'est très important d'être précis. »

« Professeur ? » Se renseigna un jeune gryffondor, « qu'est-ce que nous faisons exactement ? »

« Bien, jeune homme, dans votre chaudron vous avez désormais le meilleur chocolat chaud au monde ! Versez-en un peu dans une tasse et laissez refroidir. Il y a des biscuits devant, gentiment distribuez-les à vos camarades. »

Quand les enfants furent tous en train de mâcher des biscuits et sirotaient du cacao, Severus leur fit un petit sourire. « Bien, petits gryffondors- dites-moi, est-ce que quelqu'un vous a déjà appris à tricher et jouer des farces sans être pris ? »

« Non Monsieur, » Répondit l'un d'entre eux, « comment faisons-nous cela, Monsieur ? »

Snape aurait rayonné s'il avait eu la prédisposition de faire quelque chose d'aussi joyeux. « Laissez-moi expliquer… »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry Potter déambulait dans le grand hall, vêtu des vêtements propres mais usés jusqu'à la corde de seconde main de Dudley qu'il portait à Azkaban. Autrefois ils étaient largement trop grands pour lui, désormais ils ressemblaient plus à une tente qu'autre chose. Ils les avaient gardés au chaud à Azkaban, mais ils étaient sans aucun doute des vêtements inappropriés pour l'école. Ou ce qu'en pensait le professeur MacGonnagall.

« Mr Potter, » s'adressa-t-elle à lui sévèrement, « vous n'avez pas à vous aventurer hors de votre dortoir à moins que vous ne soyez vêtu de votre uniforme scolaire. »

Harry fit un signe de tête. « Très bien. » Dit-il et il fit demi-tour.

Interprétant largement les instructions de la directrice adjointe comme un ordre de rester dans son dortoir, il récupéra rapidement quelques livres de la bibliothèque et ensuite se blottit dans son lit. La salle commune était parfaitement silencieuse dans la journée et il s'installa joyeusement contre son oreiller, se préparant pour quelques heures de lecture décontractée. Il se demanda brièvement comment Snape se débrouillait en cours et rit sous cape en imaginant les visages des étudiants sans défense soumis à leur nouveau professeur de potions.

Il soupira. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit en première année qu'un jour la présence du professeur de potions lui manquerait, même s'ils étaient toujours dans le même château, il aurait appelé Sainte Mangouste. Après deux ans d'emprisonnement proche l'un avec l'autre, il avait des difficultés à passer à travers la journée. Tout était gros, et bruyant.

« Harry. »

Dumbledore se tenait à la porte du dortoir. Harry ne répondit pas.

« Harry, il n'y a pas besoin de faire un caprice. »

« Je ne fais pas un caprice. Manifestement vous ne savez pas à quoi ressemble un caprice. J'ignore simplement quelqu'un qui s'adresse à moi comme à un ami alors qu'il ne l'est pas. Loin de là, en fait. »

Les yeux bleus scintillaient, pas du tout consternés par l'hostilité d'Harry.

« Venez maintenant, Mr Potter, je suis certain que Tom était bien moins qu'un ami… »

« Vraiment, non. Voyez, je savais à quoi m'attendre de Voldemort. Rien de bien, mais j'étais préparé à cela. Il n'avait aucune occasion de me poignarder dans le dos parce que je ne lui aurais jamais montré mon dos. Les gens en qui j'avais confiance pour surveiller mon dos, cependant… »

« Harry, cher garçon, tu dois vraiment nous pardonner. Nous avions honnêtement peur que Severus t'avait tourné vers l'obscurité. Qu'étions-nous supposés faire ? »

Harry le regarda furieusement. « Oh, je ne sais pas- nous parler, peut-être ? Utiliser du veritaserum à cette parodie de procès ? Avoir un peu de foi- ou exigez-vous seulement cela des gens, sans le donner ? Avez-vous la moindre IDEE de combien vous avez blessé Severus ? »

Il se leva, ferma son livre et le mis sous son bras.

« Où vas-tu ? » Demanda Dumbledore avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Aux cachots. Maintenant cessez de m'ennuyer. Suffisamment mauvais que vous m'ayez fait vivre ici. »

« Tu dois assister aux cours, Harry. »

« Ou quoi ? Vous me renvoyez ? Vous ne feriez pas cela. Ou voulez-vous me renvoyer à Azkaban ? Je suis sûr que ça irait très bien avec le reste du monde sorcier, après que j'ai vaincu Voldemort. »

« Ton parrain enseigne la défense contre les forces du mal. »

« Bien, alors je sais de quel cours rester éloigné en particulier. »

« Il s'attend à t'y voir. »

Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de sortir de la salle commune. « Ses attentes ne sont pas mes affaires. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry arriva dans les cachots juste alors que Severus renvoyait ses étudiants de BUSES.

« Et ? »

« Cacao avec les premières années, j'ai appris aux quatrièmes années à faire un agent colorant qui tourne les cheveux des gens en une variété délirante de couleurs une fois ingérée, et les cinquièmes années viennent juste d'apprendre comment faire leur propre bâton de réglisse. »

« Toutes des compétences utiles, je suis sûr. Bien, MacGonnagall m'a renvoyé de son cours parce que je n'étais pas habillé correctement. Ensuite le directeur m'a dérangé dans le dortoir pour me dire que je devrais pardonner tout le monde parce qu'ils ont pris la bonne décision en nous jetant à Azkaban. Je ne veux plus dormir là-haut, ce n'est pas sûr.»

Severus eut un petit sourire. Il semblerait qu'il y aurait beaucoup de cela aujourd'hui. « Alors cela tombe bien que j'ai convaincu le directeur que toi et moi avions quelques traumatismes que nous devions traiter, et que nous le ferions mieux dans les appartements que nous occupions plus tôt. J'ai pris la liberté, pendant le déjeuner, de le nettoyer complètement de chaque espion et alarmes contre des intrusions supplémentaires. »

« Je souhaite que nous puissions aller au chemin de Traverse, cependant. Agacer MacGonnagall était amusant, mais je deviens fatigué de ces vêtements. »

« Nous pouvons commander par hibou les fournitures de base. Il s'écoulera probablement quelques temps avant qu'ils ne nous laissent sortir du château même avec un garde. »

« Aucune chance encore avec l'avocat ? Je ne me sens pas rester ici plus longtemps. »

« J'ai envoyé nos requêtes. Ils doivent d'abord faire leur chemin sur le continent, donc je n'attends pas de réponse avant de nombreux jours. Ce qui est heureux, parce que les deuxièmes années vont apprécier de créer leurs propres bombabouses. »

« Tu sais, j'ai aussi potions demain. »

« Charmant. Voudrais-tu être mon assistant ? »

Harry rit, son premier véritable rire depuis Azkaban. « Ca mettrait la pagaille dans leurs esprits pour sûr. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ron et Hermione ne surent pas quoi penser quand ils virent Harry, assis devant avec leur maitre des potions, le même qu'il avait toujours détesté, ce premier cours.

« Bon après-midi, classe, » commença le professeur Snape, « Comme vous pouvez le voir, Mr Potter m'assistera pendant ce cours. »

Harry inclina vivement la tête, faisant penser à Ron et Hermione qu'il les avait déjà pardonnés- après tout, jusque là Harry les avait ignorés.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire quelque chose d'extrêmement difficile. Cela peut facilement tourner mal si vous ne faites pas attention, donc concentrez-vous parfaitement. »

Neville commençait déjà à hyper ventiler.

« Nous allons faire une parfaite soupe à la moutarde pour les égratignures, » annonça Harry, « chacun va chercher sa farine, sa moutarde et les autres ingrédients devant. Une fois cela fait, nous approuverons lesquelles seront servies par les elfes dans les cuisines pour le déjeuner. »

« Soupe à la moutarde ? » Cria Hermione avec indignation.

« Oui. C'est bon pour la santé, et un excellent remède pour les rhumes. » Fit-il avec un signe de tête.

« Mais nous sommes supposés passer nos ASPICS cette année. Nous ne pouvons pas perdre notre temps sur des choses comme, comme des SOUPES ! »

Snape s'adossa et prit un magazine de potions de son bureau. « Amuse-toi, Harry, » Dit-il calmement, « fais-moi savoir quand ils sont prêts à goûter. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« Mais directeur ! Harry n'est même allé en cours sauf pour le cours de potions et alors il nous a fait cuisiner une soupe pendant que le professeur Snape lisait ! »

« C'est correct, Albus. Mr Potter est apparu en cours sans uniforme hier. Je l'ai envoyé se changer et il n'est jamais revenu. Chaque année a fait une sorte de confiserie ou un produit de Zonko en cours de potions. »

« Nous ne passerons jamais nos ASPICS de cette façon ! » Hermione sanglotait presque. Ron lui tapotait l'épaule avec maladresse, même s'il avait apprécié la soupe.

Le vieux directeur soupira. « Apparemment Harry et Severus ont l'intention de rendre cela aussi difficile que cela puisse être. Peut-être que si nous trouvions un moyen de les apaiser… »

« Lupin ! » Dit MacGonnagall dans un éclair d'inspiration. « Remus Lupin a toujours clamé qu'ils étaient innocents. Ils voudraient le voir. »

« Excellente suggestion, Minerva, » Dumbledore rayonna, « J'amènerais Remus ici aussi vite que possible, et laisserait Severus et Harry le savoir. Peut-être sauront-ils plus coopératifs. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Il se révéla qu'Harry et Severus n'étaient pas du tout disposés à être coopératifs. En fait, la pensée qu'ils étaient gracieusement « autorisés » à avoir un visiteur, les rendait furieux au-delà de toute mesure, mais ils mirent cela de côté momentanément, réfléchissant au sujet des avantages d'avoir un allié. Parce que, aussi loin qu'ils le savaient, Remus Lupin était un allié- ou l'avait été. Ils auraient juste à découvrir s'il prévoyait de les acheter pour pardonner les autres.

Remus Lupin avait été surpris quand il reçut l'invitation du directeur- en premier lieu le vieil homme avait voulu le garder éloigné. Sinistrement, Remus pensa que le directeur avait besoin de lui désormais, comme un instrument ou un os à jeter aux deux prisonniers dans son château. L'un ou l'autre, il n'était pas content avec cela, mais rien ne le garderait éloigné d'Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Coucou, voici le chapitre trois tant attendu. Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews qui sont toutes sympathiques. De plus je souhaiterais signaler que cette histoire n'est pas mienne mais n'est que la traduction d'une fiction de Laume.

« Harry ! »

Harry grogna alors qu'il était prit dans une étreinte à vous briser les os par le fort loup-garou.

« Sois prudent, Lupin. Tu ne veux pas l'abimer. Madame Pomfresh ne serait pas amusée. »

Remus laissa partir le jeune homme et l'étudia. « Tu es si maigre et pâle, » Dit-il tristement.

Ensuite il se tourna vers l'homme en noir et étendit sa main.

« Severus, je suis tellement désolé. Pour Azkaban, et pour, bien, pour tout. »

Après un bref ricanement, Severus accepta la poignée de main. « Je suppose que tu t'es amendé en croyant à notre innocence. » Admit-il à contrecœur.

« Merci, Severus, » Dit Remus reconnaissant, « Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir obtenu votre libération. »

« Bien, tu as essayé, » Dit Harry joyeusement, « c'est la pensée qui compte. Mais nous ne sommes pas exactement libérés, juste transférés dans une prison différente. »

Remus tressaillit. « Je, je ne prétends pas savoir pourquoi Albus fait cela, » il détourna les yeux, « Je suppose que ses intentions sont bonnes, mais je pense qu'il fait une erreur en vous gardant ici contre votre volonté. En premier lieu j'ai pensé que vous vouliez être à Poudlard, vous savez, considérant que ça avait été une maison pour tous les deux la plupart de vos vies. »

« Ils nous ont tous trahis, Lupin, » se moqua Snape, « qu'est-ce qui t'a donné l'impression que nous voudrions être n'importe où à proximité d'eux ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » hésita Remus, « Albus dit qu'il espère que vous les pardonniez-je pensais que peut-être… bien. Je ne sais pas ce que je pensais. »

« Nous aurions pu, peut-être, avoir considéré finalement les pardonner s'ils l'avaient demandé et s'étaient excusés, » Dit avec colère Harry, « mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. Ils nous ont fait prisonniers ici et utilisent du chantage psychologique pour que nous leur pardonnions. Quelle que soit la chance qu'ils avaient que nous leur parlions et écoutions leurs excuses est partie, désormais, et c'est leur propre faute ! »

« Cela ne vaut pas pour toi, Lupin, » Severus remarqua combien l'autre homme avait pâli, « tu nous as soutenus. Il n'y a pas besoin pour toi d'excuses, tu as fait ce que tu as pu. »

« Je continuerais à faire ce que je peux, » promis Remus, « en commençant par vous obtenir les fournitures dont vous avez besoin. Tu as l'air épouvantable dans ces vêtements, Harry. »

Le garçon hausa les épaules. « C'est ce que j'ai porté la majeure partie de ma vie. Mais oui, un nouveau set de vêtements serait bien. »

« Pour moi également, » Nota Severus, « et peut-être tu pourrais persuader Ollivander de venir ici. Nous avons besoin de nouvelles baguettes et je doute que l'on nous permette d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse dans un proche avenir. »

Remus inclina la tête. « J'essaierais de les persuader, mais si je ne peux pas, je l'amènerais ici. Maintenant… qu'est-ce que ceci j'ai entendu au sujet de faire des confiseries en cours de potions ? » Il fit un sourire radieux aux deux.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Plus tard ce jour là, quand il quitta le château, Remus fut arrêté par le directeur, son ancien ami et désormais professeur de DADA Sirius Black, et les anciens amis d'Harry.

« Bien, Remus ? » Le directeur rayonnait, « font-ils quelques progrès ? Sont-ils plus proches d'accepter leur situation ? »

Lupin grogna. « Directeur, les enfermer dans le château était la plus grosse erreur que vous ayez jamais faite, sauf pour la malheureuse décision de les enfermer à Azkaban ! Excusez-moi, Monsieur, mais apparemment vous n'apprenez pas de vos erreurs et vous êtes incapable d'empathie. Ils ont besoin de temps, et ils ont besoin de liberté après avoir été confinés pendant si longtemps, et ils ont besoin d'un endroit où ils ne sont pas forcés de voir ceux qui les ont trahis quotidiennement. »

Les étudiants tressaillirent, mais le directeur soupira. « J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir autoriser cela. Ils doivent apprendre et être heureux ici. »

« Ils ont également besoin d'affaires, et de baguettes, » répondit Remus, « vous les avez laissés en gros sans défense. Ils ont besoin d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

« Nous ne pouvons risquer cela, » le directeur secoua la tête, « ils ne s'échapperaient pas seulement, mais nous ne pouvons pas les retenir en public- le monde sorcier ne comprendrait jamais que c'est pour le plus grand bien. Ollivander pourra venir ici, et vous pourrez recueillir tout le reste dont ils ont besoin. »

Prenant conscience que c'était de loin le meilleur qu'il obtiendrait probablement, Remus fit sèchement un signe de tête et quitta le château.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« Dis-moi encore, Severus, pourquoi nous ne nous échappons-nous pas simplement de cet endroit ? Dobby serait heureux de nous aider. »

« Oui, mais alors nous serions des fugitifs, n'est-ce pas ? L'Ordre n'arrêterait jamais de nous pourchasser. C'est meilleur de jouer selon leurs règles, et regagner légalement notre liberté. »

Harry soupira. « Tu as raison, naturellement. C'est juste que ça prend tellement longtemps, et très bientôt ils vont me droguer et me trainer en cours de défense. »

Severus reposa son livre et se tourna complètement vers Harry. « Je comprends que tu ne souhaites pas voir le clébard, mais cela pourrait être assez… intéressant… s'il te désignait volontaire pour une démonstration de duel. Tu t'es remis d'Azkaban.»

Harry étudia son corps. Oui, il était de loin moins chétif qu'il ne l'avait été. Les potions nutritives que Severus brassait et la bonne nourriture que Dobby continuait à chiper pour eux avaient payé. Physiquement, à la fois Severus et lui s'étaient en majeure partie remis.

« Nous avons pratiqué tout ce que je t'ai appris à Azkaban, » continua Snape, « tu es tout à fait capable de battre Black. Même le directeur serait durement secoué s'il devait se battre contre toi à l'instant même, et cela uniquement à cause de ses nombreuses années supplémentaires d'expérience. Il connait simplement plus de tours que toi, mais les tours peuvent être appris. »

Harry releva sa lèvre de dégoût. « Ca ne me dérangerait pas une chance de battre la merde hors de ce clébard. Peut-être qu'il y a des avantages à être trainé en cours. J'espère toujours que nos avocats se dépêchent, cependant.»

« Ils le feront. Quand nous en aurons trouvé un, nous serons hors d'ici en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Jusqu'à ce jour, cependant, il n'y a aucune raison que nous ne puissions pas nous amuser, n'est-ce pas ? »

SI Dumbledore et Black avaient vu les deux petits sourires effrayants, ils les auraient laissé partir et courir sur les collines immédiatement.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« Harry. »

Harry leva les yeux pour voir Dumbledore et MacGonnagall.

« Harry, tu vas assister au cours de défense. Peu importent les vêtements. Tu y seras, ou tu seras en retenue avec moi et Sirius pendant un mois. »

Harry sourit joyeusement. « D'accord. »

Suspicieuse, MacGonnagall dut demander, « Pas de protestation, Mr Potter ? »

« J'avais déjà prévu d'assister au cours de défense aujourd'hui. J'espérais vraiment qu'il y aurait un club de duel également un de ces jours, mais je devine que le Professeur Black n'aura pas le temps… »

« Je suis sûr qu'il sera enchanté par cette idée, » le directeur rayonnait, croyant qu'il avait déjà à moitié gagné sur Harry.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry entra dans la salle de classe de défense et s'assit tout au fond de la salle, regardant furieusement toute personne qui osait même regarder la place à côté de lui.

Sirius entra le dernier, excité et nerveux à propos d'avoir son filleul dans la classe, finalement.

« Bon après-midi, classe. Aujourd'hui nous allons faire plein de duels sorciers. Je vous donne un court rappel des règles et ensuite nous nous dirigerons dans la grande salle. »

Harry s'assit satisfait dans le fond. Donc. Ils étaient en train d'essayer de l'apaiser. La stratégie de la division pour régner. Bon à savoir- il aurait à discuter avec Severus comment ils seraient capables d'utiliser cela à leur avantage…  
Ils étaient arrivés dans le hall, Harry délibérément à l'arrière.

Sirius rayonna. « Bien classe, vous allez chacun votre tour vous battre en duel. Ceux qui ne se battent pas s'assoient là, » il montra du doigt quelques chaises protégées de la plate-forme par des charmes de bouclier.

« Comme nous sommes un nombre impair, Mr Potter se battra en duel avec moi, » Dit-il gaiement.

Harry garda son visage impassible, mais ses mains tremblaient. Il allait apprécier ceci. Heureusement Ollivander était venu avec Remus et à la fois Severus et lui eurent à nouveau des baguettes convenables. Cela avait pris quelque temps pour en trouver une assortie, mais il sentait qu'il pourrait apprendre à aimer cette baguette autant que sa première.

Mettre une raclée au clébard dans un duel parfaitement légal serait un parfait moyen de la tester.

Son duel avec Sirius serait le dernier de la classe. Il se retira dans un coin tranquille, appela Dobby et lui demanda de donner un message à Severus. Il était sûr que ça ne dérangerait pas Severus d'observer.

Sirius Black n'avait encore aucune idée de ce qui était prévu pour lui. Il acclamait les étudiants, donnait des conseils, notait et gardait un œil sur Harry, qui était affalé dans une chaise, pour s'assurer qu'il ne disparaîtrait pas au milieu des événements.

Finalement, près de la fin du cours qui avait duré plus longtemps qu'il ne l'était supposé, Snape entra furtivement dans la pièce. Harry lui sourit, soudainement un peu nerveux, et Snape lui fit un signe de tête.

« Tu sais que tu peux l'avoir, Harry, » chuchota-t-il, « rends-le lent et pénible. »

Enfin, Harry et Sirius marchèrent sur la plateforme et levèrent leurs baguettes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Sirius Black sourit chaleureusement à son filleul alors que le garçon lui faisait face sur la plateforme. Il essaya de transmettre sa sincère affection et son assurance qu'il ne blesserait pas le garçon, mais Harry ne prenait aucun des deux. Faisant triste mine, il prit place.

« Expelliarmus, » Sirius décida d'y aller doucement au début, le garçon venait juste de sortir d'Azkaban après tout.

« Protabilis. Osabeo, » Contra calmement Harry, le premier sort était un bouclier de faible niveau pour se protéger contre le charme de désarmement, ensuite un sort pour bannir les os- la version officielle du sort que Lockhart avait lancé accidentellement sur lui. Malgré ses potentielles propriétés mortelles, c'était dans le programme de quatrième année.

Sirius, choqué que son filleul ait recours à des sorts au-dessus de la première année, se débrouilla juste pour attraper sa baguette avec sa main gauche alors que sa droite pendait inutilement à son côté.

« Bien joué, Harry, » Il essaya de montrer un visage courageux, « Tarantallegra ! »

Harry évita simplement la trajectoire du sort. « Phasmaleda ! »

Tous les garçons et la plupart des femmes dans la pièce tressaillirent collectivement alors qu'un fantôme ressemblant à un pied apparut et frappa le professeur de défense à l'entrejambe avec une force surhumaine.

Sirius se plia en deux de douleur et essaya d'attraper ses bijoux de famille pour les calmer- malheureusement sa main droite était toujours inutile.

« Accio baguette de Black, » Harry fit un geste, et la baguette apparut dans sa main, « il semble que je gagne » conclut-il et descendit de la plateforme vers un légèrement pâle mais ayant un petit sourire Snape.

« Bien joué » complimenta le maître des potions, « c'était extrêmement satisfaisant. J'espérais que tu le ferais durer plus longtemps, cependant. »

« Oh, mais connaissant Black, ce n'est pas encore fini. Attends de voir ce que j'ai prévu pour lui ensuite, » Les yeux d'Harry avaient un éclat mauvais.

En effet, après qu'Hermione ait lancé un sort pour engourdir la douleur et un charme pour réduire les enflures (tous les garçons tressaillirent encore alors qu'ils réalisaient la nécessité d'un tel sort) Sirius se leva à nouveau.

« Ce… c'était… »

« En-dessous de la ceinture ? » Finit gaiement pour lui Harry, faisant grogner Severus et les autres s'éloignant d'un pas de lui de crainte.

« Une revanche est exigée. » Insista Sirius.

« Très bien, vous êtes le professeur. » Harry soupira, « je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. »

A nouveau il marcha sur la plateforme, et il était clair que le professeur Black n'avait aucune intention de se contenir de quelque manière que ce soit.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Même avec le haut niveau des malédictions que Black jetait, Harry devrait être capable de tenir tout du moins. A la place, le garçon faisait des subtiles, mais manifestes erreurs- pour les yeux entraînés du moins- et autorisait Black à prendre le dessus, se laissant être forcé dans une position défensive.

Finalement, Black jeta un Reducto à Harry et Harry dressa un sort de bouclier une fraction de seconde trop tard. Severus remarqua également qu'Harry n'échoua pas à bouger chaque partie vulnérable de son corps hors du chemin avant de faire une tentative de protection. Le sort de Reducto frappa sa jambe et il s'écroula sur le sol, sa jambe une masse sanguinolente d'os, chair et tendon.

Sirius Black pâlit et avait l'air prêt à s'évanouir. « Oh, Merlin. Je suis tellement désolé, » il expira. Severus sut que c'était son signal et le battit pour arriver vers Harry, se penchant au-dessus de la jambe déchiquetée.

« Idiot, » murmura-t-il affectueusement, « c'était pour quoi ? »

« Pour pouvoir ajouter des charges d'abus ? » Siffla Harry à travers ses dents serrées, « sans aucun doute. Pomfresh pourra fixer cela dès que nous serons là-haut. »

« Espèce de serpentard, » Severus secoua la tête alors qu'il lançait un sort d'insensibilisation- Mlle Granger apparemment pas suffisamment alerte pour en lancer un sur son ancien ami comme elle l'avait fait pour son professeur- donna au garçon une potion de régénération sanguine et lévita Harry, dans l'intention de l'amener à l'infirmerie. Il ne se préoccupa pas de la trainée de sang qu'ils laissaient. Cela ajouterait seulement au drame.

La classe entière semblait en état de choc alors que Sirius Black se trainait derrière eux. Les yeux de l'infirmière s'élargirent quand elle vit ce qu'elle était supposée raccommoder, mais rapidement devint professionnelle et sérieuse.

« Bien- en premier nous devons arrêter le saignement et remettre tous les muscles dans leur correcte position, » elle commença à aboyer des ordres. « Mr Black ne restez pas planté là comme un idiot. Dégagez du chemin. Severus, allez trouver du poussos, un relaxant musculaire et une potion pour faire repousser les nerfs. Mr Potter- vous vous rasseyez simplement et essayez de ne pas trop bouger. Avez-vous besoin d'une autre potion pour la douleur ? »

« Oui, s'il vous plait » Grogna-t-il, son visage se tordant de douleur. « Je pense que celle que Severus m'a donné ne sera pas suffisante. »

« C'était une de courte durée, » expliqua Severus à l'infirmière, « juste suffisante pour l'amener ici. Je vais en chercher une autre. »

Elle fit un signe de tête sèchement alors qu'elle commençait à lancer des sorts sur les parties de la jambe explosée pour les remettre dans leur bonne position. Elle fit disparaître les fragments d'os restants- l'os devrait être recréé avec le poussos.

« Que s'est-il passé Mr Potter ? » Demanda l'infirmière, essayant de garder l'esprit de son patient hors des morceaux de jambe se recréant sous ses yeux.

« Le professeur Black a insisté pour se battre en duel avec moi, et il m'a jeté un Reducto. J'ai été trop lent pour le bloquer, » Harry fit une démonstration de tressaillement, « il a jeté toutes sortes de sorts qui n'étaient pas dans les notes que j'ai obtenu de mes camarades de classe ! »

« SIRIUS BLACK ! » Madame Pomfresh lança un regard plein de mépris au professeur de défense, « vous lancez des sorts de niveau auror à un garçon qui n'a pas une éducation supérieure à un quatrième année ? Etes-vous fou ? »

« OUI ! » Dirent Harry et Severus à l'unisson.

Sirius avait l'air incroyablement coupable. « Je suis tellement désolé- il m'a battu dans le premier duel… »

« Et il voulait une vengeance, » Pleurnicha Harry, « je n'ai jamais lancé de sorts maléfiques contre lui ! Je n'ai jamais jeté aucun sort que je n'avais pas appris dans mes quatre années ici ! Ce n'est pas MA faute s'il se retenait, et ensuite il voulait se venger sur moi ! Regardez ce qu'IL a FAIT ! »

L'infirmière avait pu ne pas objecter à leur envoi à Azkaban, mais désormais il était son patient de nouveau. Avec son attitude protectrice envers ses patients, elle faisait une arme extrêmement utile à envoyer sur son parrain.

« Il m'a donné un coup de pied dans l'aine » Se défendit mollement Sirius.

« Un Phasmaleda mal visé, » dit Severus à l'infirmière, « malheureux, mais à peine la faute d'Harry. N'importe quel seconde année aurait pu faire de même. »

« Hermione l'a guéri immédiatement, » Harry détourna rapidement les yeux de sa jambe en guérison, prétendant mordre sa lèvre de douleur. « Mais quand j'ai été blessé, uniquement Severus est venu m'aider. »

L'infirmière passait sa baguette de manière désinvolte au-dessus de Sirius. « Il va bien. L'enflure est retombée et à part une douleur trainante pendant quelques jours vous ne devriez avoir aucun problème. Je devrais déposer un rapport au conseil d'administration… »

« Je suis sûr que ce ne sera pas nécessaire, » Vint la voix d'Albus Dumbledore de la porte. « Je suis sûr que Sirius n'a pas délibérément blessé Harry. Les accidents n'ont pas à être reportés. »

« Vous m'avez fait aller dans un cours bien au-dessus de mon niveau d'éducation et regardez ce qui est arrivé ! » accusa Harry. « Je ne retourne pas dans cette classe. Je prendrais les cours avec les quatrièmes années ou les cinquièmes à partir de maintenant ! »

« Harry mon garçon, tous tes amis sont dans cette classe, » le directeur pétillait joyeusement, « je suis sûr qu'ils seront disposés à te donner des cours particuliers. »

« Et je suis sûr que je suis disposé à étrangler chacun et tous ceux d'entre eux s'ils essayent même de me parler. » Harry jeta un regard furieux. « Si j'ai besoin d'un professeur particulier, je suis sûr que Severus m'aidera. »

« Certainement, » le maître des potions tendit à Harry la première de la demi-douzaine de potions qu'il aurait à prendre, « Je peux donner des cours particuliers à Mr Potter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de retour au niveau de sa classe d'âge. »

Il devrait vraiment avoir à obliviate des parties substantielles du cerveau d'Harry pour parvenir à le ramener au niveau de sa classe d'âge, mais bien sûr ni l'un ni l'autre d'entre eux n'admettrait ce petit détail. Ce n'était, après tout, pas LEUR faute si le reste d'entre eux était des idiots sans cervelle.

« Fait, » Madame Pomfresh enveloppa la jambe d'Harry, « vous devrez rester ici pendant quelques jours, Mr Potter. »

« Damn, » Pleurnicha à nouveau Harry, « ça va être tellement ennuyeux. Sev, ne peux-tu pas demander à Remus de venir me rendre visite ? Au moins, il sera capable de me donner des conseils pour empêcher ma jambe d'être cassée au prochain cours de défense. »

« Je suis sûr que Remus sera enchanté. » Dumbledore était désireux d'accorder chaque souhait dans le but de pouvoir apaiser Harry.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Enchanté n'était pas exactement le mot n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit utiliserait pour décrire la réaction de Remus quand il apprit ce qui s'était passé en cours. En fait, l'homme était furieux. Il frappa Sirius à la mâchoire, réprimanda Hermione tellement sévèrement pour son manque de réaction quand son supposé ami était à l'agonie qu'elle commença à pleurer, et ensuite entra avec fracas dans l'infirmerie où un confortable mais quelque peu fatigué Harry- la douleur du poussos l'avait tenu éveillé toute la nuit- attendait son arrivée.

« Harry ! »

« Salut Remus. Prends une chaise. Désolé tu ne peux pas t'asseoir sur le lit- ma jambe me fait affreusement mal quand il est remué. »

« Comment vas-tu ? » Remus étudia le jeune homme, « Merlin, je n'arrive pas à les croire ! »

« Ils m'ont fait prendre des cours avec mes anciens amis sans prendre en compte le fait que j'avais manqué deux ans d'éducation. Ceci est le résultat, » Harry désigna sa jambe, « il n'y aura même pas une quelconque représailles parce que le directeur insiste que c'était 'juste un accident' »

Les yeux du loup-garou prirent une lueur dorée. « Que puis-je faire ? »

« Es-tu sérieux à propos de cela, Lupin ? » Demanda Severus dans l'ombre, tendant à Harry sa potion contre la douleur.

« Naturellement, » Gronda l'autre homme, faisant soudainement reculer Severus d'un pas au soudain souvenir de l'incident de la cabane.

« Désolé, Severus, » s'excusa le loup-garou, « bien sûr que je ferais n'importe quoi. De quoi avez-vous besoin ? »


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

_Je poste ce chapitre un peu en avance par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu pour vous remercier de vos nombreuses reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Continuez à m'envoyer._

_Voici le chapitre tant attendu,_

Harry tira profit de son temps à l'infirmerie. Il obtenait d'occasionnels regards interrogatifs de Madame Pomfresh, qui était habituée à ce qu'il s'éclipse de l'infirmerie dès qu'il le pouvait, mais Harry n'avait aucun intérêt cette fois à un rapide rétablissement.

Donc il prit une expression courageuse alors que l'infirmière donnait de petits coups à sa nouvellement réparée jambe mais s'assurait de tressaillir de douleur aux moments appropriés. Il s'assura de s'éclipser de son lit uniquement pour tomber sur le lit suivant prétendant qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger plus loin. L'infirmière fit une grande agitation et le réprimanda pour avoir quitté son lit, et lui assigna immédiatement deux autres jours à l'infirmerie.

« Combien de temps encore prévois-tu de faire durer cela ? » Demanda Severus un jour où ils prétendaient travailler sur de la défense de cinquième année.

« Oh- voyons si je peux le faire deux semaines, ne devrions-nous pas ? » Harry sourit largement, « Je ne peux le prolonger plus longtemps, mais ça vaut la peine de voir Black tout coupable et anxieux. »

« Le directeur se débrouille pour convaincre madame Pomfresh de reporter cela comme un 'accident' bien qu'elle insiste pour envoyer un rapport au conseil d'administration. » Severus soupira.

« Bien quel blaireau, » Harry fit la moue, « ce n'était définitivement pas un accident. Je l'ai fait totalement dans un but. »

Severus grogna. « C'ETAIT plutôt un mouvement brillant, » admit-il, « tu as certainement une quantité de matière pour un chantage désormais. »

Harry rayonna. « J'en ai, n'est-ce pas ? »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Une semaine et six jours après « l'accident », Harry fut viré par Madame Pomfresh qui en avait marre de l'avoir dans les parages. Il retourna dans les appartements qu'on leur avait assignés à lui et Severus et fit un sourire radieux à l'homme.

« Oh, oh. Qu'as-tu fait ? »

« Rien encore, » dit innocemment Harry, « peux-tu m'apporter quelque chose ? »

Severus le regarda curieusement.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Les serpentards de première année eurent le choc de leur vie le jour suivant quand Harry Potter se joignit à eux pour leur cours de potions. Puisque le professeur Snape ne fit aucun commentaire, ils laissèrent couler et se concentrèrent sur les friandises du jour.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons faire des confitures » annonça le professeur de potions.

« Professeur Snape, Monsieur, » demanda un des enfants, « pourquoi faisons-nous tellement de nourriture et pas de vraies potions ? »

« Bien jeune homme, » répondit le professeur, « il y a juste une vérité importante que vous devez retenir. Les potions sont comme cuisiner. »

Harry plongea sous le plan de travail en entendant cela, essayant désespérément de cacher son rire.

Après potions ils firent leur chemin vers la métamorphose avec les serdaigles, où le professeur MacGonnagall fronça les sourcils en voyant Harry.

« Mr Potter ? Que faites-vous là ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers elle innocemment. « Après l'attaque du professeur Black contre ma personne, j'ai décidé qu'il valait mieux pour moi recommencer avec les premières années, Professeur. De cette façon, il est moins probable que je sois à nouveau gravement blessé. »

« Je suis certaine que le professeur Black n'avait pas l'intention que vous soyez blessé, » dit inconfortablement la directrice adjointe, remarquant les visages pâles des enfants, qui allaient avoir défense ensuite.

« Avec les sorts qu'il me lançait ? Du niveau auror ? Il semblait définitivement comme si c'était pour tuer. » Protesta Harry.

Plusieurs enfants commencèrent maintenant à pleurer.

« Oui, bien, allez-y. » MacGonnagall commença rapidement son cours.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sirius Black avait la certitude qu'il était supposé enseigner aux premières années Serdaigles- Serpentards après le déjeuner. En fait il était certain de cela. Mais cinq minutes après l'heure, pas un seul enfant n'était arrivé, et il commença à se poser des questions.

Alors qu'une heure était passée, il se dirigea vers la classe de sortilèges et fit signe au professeur Flitwick de le rejoindre dans le couloir.

« Tes premières années ne sont pas arrivées en défense, » expliqua-t-il, « de même que la moitié des serpentards de la classe. Ai-je eu mes emplois du temps modifiés ? »

Flitwick secoua la tête. « Non, ils ont DADA cet après-midi aussi loin que je sache. Tu pourrais devoir demander à Severus. »

Les sourcils de Black disparurent sous ses cheveux. « Il n'est pas le directeur de maison. »

« Non, » grinça avec impatience Flitwick, « mais lui et Harry ont probablement quelque chose à voir avec cela. N'avaient-ils pas métamorphose avant le déjeuner ? Peut-être Minerva peut t'éclairer sur quel que soit le plan que ces deux là ont maintenant mis en œuvre. »

Black pâlit. De brefs flashs d'Harry tuant toutes les premières années et faisant porter le blâme sur Sirius traversèrent son esprit mais après quelques minutes, il abandonna l'idée. A la place, il fit son chemin vers la classe de métamorphose où une nerveuse Minerva sortit avant qu'il n'ait même pu la saluer.

« Les premières années… » Il commença.

« … ne se sont pas montrées pour ta classe. » finit-elle, ses yeux fermés. « Oh, mon dieu. Oh, mon dieu. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

La sorcière soupira. « Harry est apparu avec les premières années aujourd'hui, disant qu'il prendrait les leçons avec eux à partir de maintenant, parce qu'il craignait que tu le… bien, que tu le blesses encore. Les enfants devinrent un peu anxieux, alors j'ai dit à Harry que tu ne le blesserais pas intentionnellement…»

Sirius avait l'air presque gris maintenant, et la sorcière finit à contrecœur, « Ensuite il a dit que cela avait certainement semblé comme si tu avais l'intention de le tuer avec les sorts que tu lançais. Le chaos a éclaté après cela- je ne suis pas surprise que les enfants aient été trop effrayés pour se montrer dans ton cours. Il… il a donné l'impression qu'ils pourraient facilement être tués… »

Elle ne fut pas surprise quand son collègue glissa sur le sol, et le lévita simplement à l'infirmerie.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A peu près au même moment que le professeur Black était emmené à l'infirmerie, Severus Snape distribuait du chocolat chaud aux premières années bouleversées, Serdaigles comme Serpentards.

« Le professeur Black peut être lunatique et mentalement instable, » commença-t-il, « mais il ne devrait pas être autorisé à vous blesser. S'il fait quoi que ce soit qui vous met en danger, rapportez-le-moi, à vos parents et à votre directeur de maison. Même si vous pensez que ce n'est pas important. »

Les enfants partirent, réconfortés et déterminés à mettre en place un front uni contre leur dangereux professeur de défense.

« Donc- deuxièmes années demain ? » Demanda Harry avec une épouvantable lueur dans ses yeux. Severus sourit simplement et fit un signe de tête.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cela amusa sans fin Harry et Severus quand chaque matin, le directeur et le professeur de DADA étaient bombardés d'hiboux de parents en colère, cependant, ils devenaient en partie fatigués de leur séjour à Poudlard. Sûr, la bibliothèque fournissait des merveilles, mais ils pourraient trouver des alternatives et Harry était fatigué d'éviter ses anciens amis. Severus s'était avec succès débarrassé de ses collègues, mais le directeur était plus dur à venir à bout. Le vieil homme essayait toujours régulièrement de raisonner avec Severus, essayant apparemment de le convaincre que les envoyer tous les deux à Azkaban était une action totalement logique et sensible, faite surtout pour les bénéfices d'Harry et de Severus, vraiment.

« Chaque jour maintenant il va me dire que nous devrions le remercier de nous avoir enfermés, » Severus ronchonna un jour, après un autre après-midi forcé à boire du thé.

Heureusement pour lui, Remus Lupin revint au château trois semaines après l'incident de DADA, une femme aux cheveux gris vêtue d'un costume moldu d'affaire à ses côtés. Il alla immédiatement dans les appartements d'Harry et de Severus.

« J'ai trouvé un avocat, » commença-t-il sans préambule, « Voici Mlle Trotwood. Elle a reçu votre lettre la soirée avant ma visite. »

« Je regrette que le hibou n'ait pas pu me trouver plus tôt, » la femme serra leurs mains, « J'ai été prise dans une affaire difficile qui prend souvent place dans des bâtiments protégés contre les hiboux. Je dois dire, j'avais déjà prévu de prendre votre affaire quand le hibou est arrivé et l'explication de Mr Lupin a éclairci tous les doutes que j'avais pu avoir. »

« Y-a-t-il un moyen pour que vous obteniez que nous sortions d'ici ? » Demanda Harry avec empressement, « même si c'est un… bien, un moyen légal ? »

La femme sourit, un sourire sinistre. « Non, ça ne l'est pas. C'est totalement fou. Je devrais me présenter devant le Mengamagot. »

« Dont le directeur est à la tête. » Soupira Severus.

« Exactement. Donc nous devrons expulser le directeur avant d'aller au procès. Ce n'est pas impossible de gagner avec lui en son sein, cependant cela rendra les choses plus difficiles. Le directeur a-t-il entrepris d'autres actions illégales contre vous ? Remus a mentionné un incident pendant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal.»

« Black a complètement démoli ma jambe, j'ai été chanceux de ne pas la perdre. » Pleurnicha Harry.

Mlle Trotwood le regarda avec perspicacité. « Mr Potter, je reconnais un mensonge quand j'en vois un. J'ai aussi quelques petites aptitudes pour sentir le pouvoir magique. Rappelez-vous, je suis de votre côté. Mentir à votre avocat est une mauvaise idée. »

« Oh, d'accord, » soupira Harry, « Je l'ai provoqué. Quand même, quel professeur jetterait un Reducto et plusieurs malédictions du niveau auror à quelqu'un avec pas plus de quatre années d'éducation ? Il ne pouvait pas savoir, après tout, que j'étais légèrement plus entraîné que cela. »

« Tu l'as provoqué ? » demanda Remus, légèrement en colère.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit mon plein pouvoir, » expliqua Harry, « donc, j'ai collé à ce qu'il pensait que je connaissais. Je ne me suis pas protégé contre le sort mais à la place essayé de sauter hors du chemin- il était dirigé sur ma poitrine. »

Severus était émerveillé par l'habile moyen par lequel Harry abordait la possible réaction contrariée du loup-garou. Bien sûr, son explication était vraie. Qu'Harry avait provoqué Black dans le duel était quelque chose que personne ne pourrait jamais prouver. L'explication d'Harry ; que son saut sur le côté était la seule raison que ce fut sa jambe qui fut déchiquetée au lieu qu'il y ait un _trou_ béant dans sa poitrine, servait uniquement à rendre le loup-garou encore plus en colère contre son ami d'autrefois.

Pendant ce temps, Mlle Trotwood prenait des notes. « Et le directeur n'a rien fait pour réprimander le professeur Black ? »

« Rien, Madame » Répondit Harry, « quand l'infirmière de l'école, Madame Pomfresh, a dit qu'elle signalerait l'incident et mes blessures au conseil d'administration de l'école, le directeur a interféré, clamant que c'était simplement un incident qui n'avait pas besoin d'être signalé. J'ai été dans l'infirmerie pendant presque deux semaines, et il n'est jamais venu pour me voir ou prendre des arrangements pour que je prenne mes leçons avec les quatrièmes années. Il a insisté pur que je reste avec mes anciens camarades de classe, même si j'ai manqué deux années de classe. Sans mentionner mes BUSES, et il n'a pris aucune disposition pour elles, non plus. »

« Et naturellement il y a l'affaire de les envoyer à Azkaban » grogna Remus.

« Oui, en effet, Mr Snape, pourquoi le directeur souhaitait-il vous voir à Azkaban ? »

Snape se raidit, et uniquement Harry, qui avait vécu à proximité de l'homme pendant deux ans, remarqua la douleur et le bouleversement dans les yeux noirs.

« J'étais l'espion du directeur dans les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres, » expliqua-t-il d'un ton haché, « il m'a aussi forcé à apprendre à Harry l'occlumencie, en dépit de nos doutes à tous les deux ; notre relation à cette époque était loin d'être amicale. Cependant cela s'est amélioré, et nous avons commencé à aller au-delà de l'occlumencie. Le directeur m'a accusé de tourner Harry maléfique. Pour notre propre bien, il a argumenté, nous devions être envoyés à Azkaban. »

Mlle Trotwood grogna d'une manière extrêmement indigne. « Comment qui que ce soit peut jamais aller dans cet endroit pour leur propre bien ? C'est l'enfer sur terre. Je rends visite à des clients là-bas de temps en temps. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Bien, il y a aussi les divers incidents pendant mon séjour à l'école- Quirell, le basilic, voyage illégal dans le temps pour sauver Sirius Black, reprise et perte de temps qui se sont finies par… le tournoi des trois sorciers et Croupton. Penses-tu que je puisse le poursuivre pour m'avoir placé chez les Dursley ? » Il se tourna vers Severus.

« Le directeur Dumbledore vous a placé avec votre tante et oncle, si je comprends correctement ? » L'avocate vérifia ses papiers. « C'est fortement irrégulier. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait son mot à dire. Le Mengamagot ne traite pas le placement des enfants orphelins, c'est le travail du département des enfants et de la santé. Au moins, si les parents n'ont pas fourni de testament.»

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Remus, mes parents sont allés se cacher. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient en danger de mort. Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas fait de testament ? »

Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils. « James ne l'aurait pas fait, mais je ne peux pas imaginer Lily laisser une telle chose au hasard. Es-tu sûr qu'ils n'en ont pas écrit un ? Je pourrais aller fouiller dans les archives du ministère… »

« Pas besoin, Remus. » Mlle Trotwood secoua la tête. « Je peux ordonner qu'une copie soit envoyée à la fois à moi et à Harry. S'il décide de m'engager. Laissons les idiots au ministère se charger des fouilles, c'est leur boulot. Donc- premier dans l'ordre des choses. Discréditer le directeur et le professeur Black. S'ils sont virés de Poudlard, le Mengamagot devra faire une demande officielle, et nous pourrons déposer plusieurs plaintes au même moment. Une fois Dumbledore délogé, obtenir cette simulation de loi abrogée devrait être peanuts. Que nous faisions des vies de Dumbledore et Black un enfer pendant ce temps devrait seulement ajouter à l'amusement. »

Harry bondit sur ses pieds. « Je dis que nous l'engageons, Severus ! »

Le maître des potions sourit. Severus devrait faire une enquête de fond sur la femme. Mlle Trotwood le savait et n'en prendrait aucune offense. Elle avait l'air de pouvoir être une bonne alliée à leur cause.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

« Directeur ! » Ron et Hermione accostèrent le directeur alors qu'il quittait la grande salle. « Directeur ! »

« Oui, Mlle Granger, Mr Weasley? Comment puis-je vous aider? » Dumbledore fit un grand sourire aux deux aux étudiants.

« C'est Harry » Haleta Hermione.

« ET Snape, » Marmonna sombrement Ron, « Snape l'a corrompu. »

« Excusez-moi ? » Dumbledore leur fit signe de le suivre dans un coin plus tranquille, « qu'ont-ils fait cette fois ? »

Parfois il se demandait si garder Harry et Severus dans le château par la force avait été une si bonne idée. Ils étaient décidément non coopératifs et ne montraient aucun penchant à les pardonner. A la place, ils jouaient des farces, perturbaient l'école, et désormais s'étaient débrouillés pour tourner presque tous les jeunes étudiants contre Sirius Black. La présence aux cours de DADA était tombée à pratiquement zéro parmi les premières années jusqu'aux troisièmes années. Uniquement quelques gryffondors se montraient encore. Les enfants évitaient tous Sirius, et quand ils le rencontraient dans les couloirs, ils filaient dans l'autre sens. Cela avait mené le professeur de DADA au bord d'une dépression nerveuse. Peut-être aurait-il été plus sage de laisser Harry et Severus partir, et leur donner du temps. Il changeait difficilement d'avis et recourait à son habituelle solution dans les cas de doutes. Tout ignorer et continuer à répéter son mantra « c'était pour le plus grand bien » dans sa tête. Cela calmait admirablement bien la petite voix à chaque fois.

« J'ai peur qu'Harry et Severus soient légèrement instables depuis leur séjour à Azkaban, » expliqua-t-il gentiment aux deux, « nous devons être patients avec eux. »

« Bien, à ce rythme nous allons échouer à nos ASPICS de potions, tout ce que nous faisons c'est cuisiner ! Sirius est tellement effrayé qu'il ne nous apprend rien au-dessus d'un sort de chatouilles en défense- et il a arrêté de faire CELA avec les cinquièmes années quand un serpentard a fait remarquer que quelqu'un pouvait s'étouffer de rire à cause de ce sort, » Hermione prit la mouche, « Harry ne nous parle pas, et maintenant nous recevons CECI ! »

Elle tendit une assignation du conseil d'administration de l'école, « Apparemment ils se sont débrouillés pour obtenir que le conseil d'administration passe en revue ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le duel il y a quelques semaines. Sirius était tellement bouleversé quand il a obtenu ceci qu'il ne s'est pas montré de toute la journée en cours ! »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Aucun doute, alors, une assignation l'attendait dans son bureau, puisqu'il était requis qu'il soit présent pour des affaires comme celles-ci. Il avait été convaincu qu'une fois que Severus et Harry seraient revenus sous son aile, ils le pardonneraient et tout pourrait être comme avant. A la place, il se retrouvait à vivre avec des potions contre le mal de tête et chaque jour, il semblait que ces deux là sortaient une nouvelle idée pour perturber son école. Il avait essayé de parler à Severus, le convoquant dans son bureau régulièrement, mais l'homme semblait seulement ne pas aimer ses appels. Il pensait que Severus le considérait comme un mentor et même comme une figure paternelle ; apparemment il avait tort.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Les membres du conseil d'administration entrèrent l'un après l'autre dans la pièce, ayant tous l'air grave. Harry pensa qu'ils essayaient d'impressionner tout le monde, et il ne les blâmait pas entièrement- le directeur était vraiment un défi contre lequel se lever.

« Nous sommes là aujourd'hui pour étudier les plaintes contre Sirius Black, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, en ce qui concerne l'incident du 14 septembre. »

« Nous appelons Harry James Potter. »

Harry prit son siège devant le conseil, jetant un regard effrayé à Sirius, qui s'affaissa un peu plus dans sa chaise.

« Mr Potter, veuillez rapportez les événements de cette particulière leçon de DADA. »

« Bien, » commença Harry, « le directeur, qui a créé une fausse loi pour me forcer à rester ici, m'a également obligé à prendre les cours avec mes anciens camarades de classe, même si j'ai manqué deux années d'école. Dans ce cours précis, le professeur Black a annoncé que nous allions avoir une compétition de duels. Nous sommes allées dans la grande salle, et avons fait des équipes. Avant que nous ayons même pu faire des équipes, il a annoncé que puisque nous étions un nombre impair, il se mettrait en paire avec moi. J'ai pensé qu'il voulait me protéger de mes camarades de classe plus avancés, » Harry renifla un peu, « Je suis en colère contre lui au sujet de… au sujet… »

« Nous comprenons, Mr Potter, » dit un membre du conseil avec gêne, « continuez. »

« Il était toujours mon parrain, cependant, et je pensais vraiment qu'il m'avait choisi pour pouvoir estimer où je me situais, pour que je progresse. Nous nous sommes battus en duel- et j'ai gagné. Accidentellement. J'ai utilisé un sort que Gilderoy Lockhart nous avait appris en deuxième année, et ensuite j'ai lancé un Phasmaleda. »

« Egalement un sort de deuxième année, » le conseil fit un signe de tête, « continuez. »

« Je l'ai blessé sérieusement, je l'admets ! » la voix d'Harry devint légèrement hystérique, « j'étais seulement sorti d'Azkaban depuis quelques semaines et ce n'était pas comme si j'avais eu beaucoup de temps pour m'entrainer. Je…je l'ai frappé à l'entrejambe. »

Les membres mâles du conseil tressaillirent collectivement, et les femmes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire un petit sourire narquois à leurs collègues. L'un d'entre eux fit signe à Harry de continuer son histoire.

« J'étais un peu fier- je veux dire, il aurait pu avoir été blessé sérieusement, mais j'ai battu mon professeur, » dit Harry un peu nostalgique, « j'étais heureux de cet accomplissement. »

Beaucoup des membres du conseil inclinèrent la tête de compréhension.

« Mais je devine que le professeur était en colère. Il a insisté pour une revanche, et j'avais peu de choix. A la place d'utiliser des malédictions de quatrième année ou de niveau inférieur, il a commencé à me jeter des sorts de niveau auror ! J'ai fait de mon mieux… »

« Il m'a lancé un Reducto, il arrivait droit sur ma poitrine ! J'ai fait un saut de côté et essayé de dresser un bouclier, mais le sort m'a touché à la jambe. »

« Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école, nous a fourni des photos, » le membre du conseil tenait des photos agrandies, des photos magiques de la jambe d'Harry en gros plan après qu'il ait été amené à l'infirmerie.

« Comme vous le voyez, elle a été assez déchiquetée, » Harry frissonna et regarda ailleurs, « et personne n'a fait quoi que ce soit, sauf le professeur Snape qui était aussi dans la pièce. Madame Pomfresh a rétabli ma jambe admirablement, mais j'ai été dans l'infirmerie pendant presque deux semaines. Madame Pomfresh voulait signaler l'incident mais le directeur l'a annulé, clamant que c'était un accident, même s'il n'avait encore fait aucune enquête. »

« Bien, merci, Mr Potter. Nous voudrions entendre le professeur Black désormais. »

Sirius prit à contrecœur la chaise qu'Harry avait libérée.

« S'il vous plait dites-nous votre version des faits, professeur. »

« Je- Harry est venu en cours, » marmonna Sirius, « et puisqu'il avait exposé plus tôt combien il aimait se battre en duel, j'ai pensé qu'une compétition de duel serait amusante. »

« Est-ce que Mr Potter est venu de son plein gré dans votre cours, professeur Black ? »

Sirius baissa la tête. « Non. Il a été ordonné de le faire. »

« En dépit d'avoir manqué deux années de son éducation ? »

Sirius hocha la tête, incapable de parler. « Très bien, continuez. »

« Je me suis battu en duel contre lui, et il a fait disparaître les os dans ma main et m'a donné un coup de pied… bien, vous avez entendu. J'ai ensuite pensé que je l'avais sous-estimé. »

« Vouliez-vous vous venger ? Vous êtes-vous arrêté pour analyser le duel afin de voir à quel niveau de sorts il en était ? »

« Non, » admit Sirius, « J'ai immédiatement ordonné une revanche. J'ai pensé- j'ai pensé qu'il se contenait. »

Hermione fut convoquée. La jeune fille était déjà en pleurs avant qu'ils n'aient même commencé.

« Vous avez guéri le professeur Black après le premier duel ? »

« O-oui, » renifla Hermione, « J'ai lancé un sort pour engourdir la douleur et diminuer l'en-enflure. »

« Pensée admirablement rapide. Cependant vous n'avez rien fait quand le garçon que vous clamez être votre ami était à terre avec une grave blessure ? »

« Je… j'étais trop choquée » protesta Hermione.

« Mais pas trop choquée pour aider votre professeur. Je vois. »

La jeune fille en pleurs fut renvoyée et Madame Pomfresh appelée. L'entretien avec elle fut bref et droit à l'essentiel. Elle retransmit les blessures, l'effort que cela avait pris pour les guérir et la période de rétablissement. Elle confirma, au grand divertissement de Severus et Harry, qu'Harry avait essayé de se faufiler hors de son lit comme à son habitude, uniquement pour trouver qu'il était incapable d'utiliser proprement sa jambe. Cela avait pris presque deux semaines avant qu'elle ne se sente confortable pour le renvoyer. Elle n'avait pas été contente des tentatives du directeur à camoufler et procéder à reporter l'incident au conseil d'administration comme un 'accident', avec toutes les informations attachées, et quand Mlle Trotwood l'avait interrogé à ce sujet, elle avait pu le signaler au conseil d'administration de l'école.

Finalement Albus Dumbledore fut appelé, à son plus grand chagrin.

« Avez-vous enquêté sur la demande d'Harry Potter qu'un de vos professeurs l'avait délibérément blessé ? »

« Sirius Black est le parrain d'Harry. Il ne blesserait jamais volontairement le garçon. » Dit Dumbledore de manière bienveillante.

« Considérant que Mr Black a joué un rôle actif dans l'envoi de son filleul à Azkaban, il apparaît que cette supposition pourrait être imparfaite, » fut la réplique vive, « toujours est-il que chaque incident menant à une telle blessure sur un étudiant doit faire l'objet d'une enquête ; peu importent vos convictions personnelles. Cependant vous ne l'avez pas fait. »

« Vous devez comprendre qu'Harry et Severus ont été… déstabilisés, depuis leur retour d'Azkaban, » argumenta le directeur, « ils ont montré toutes sortes de comportements étranges. J'ai supposé que ça avait pu être simplement un accident, mais je ne pouvais pas exclure la possibilité qu'Harry avait délibérément provoqué la blessure. J'ai uniquement souhaité protéger le garçon. »

« Causé sa propre blessure ? Comment aurait-il pu se débrouiller pour faire ça dans une salle pleine de témoins, qui étaient tous en train d'observer son duel ? Sous réserve qu'il se sentait prêt à risquer la mort ou au pire, perdre sa jambe. Non- directeur, quelque chose ne colle pas avec cela. Je pense, » des regards furent échangés avec les autres membres, « que c'est une affaire facile. Le Professeur Black est renvoyé de son poste. Mlle Granger, bien que techniquement pas responsable puisque personne d'autre n'a non plus aidé, recevra une note dans son dossier. Nous commencerons une enquête sur votre position, directeur. »

Sirius refusa de regarder qui que ce soit, et Hermione pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Harry et Snape souriaient, satisfaits.

« Nous avons une question, cependant, pour Mr Potter et Mr Snape, » le président du conseil continua. « Nous avons entendu parler de votre conduite. Pourquoi choisissez-vous de vous comporter comme cela ? »

Severus répondit. « Nous ne souhaitons pas être ici. La seule raison pour laquelle nous sommes là est cet horrible simulacre de justice que le directeur utilise pour nous emprisonner à Poudlard, m'obligeant à enseigner, et Harry à assister aux cours. Vous pourriez me renvoyer de mon poste et exclure Harry, mais ça aurait pour unique résultat que le directeur nous enferme dans les cachots jusqu'à ce que nous admettions que nous envoyer à Azkaban avait été fait dans notre meilleur intérêt. »

Les membres du conseil les regardaient bouche-bée. « Directeur Dumbledore ! Est-ce vrai ? »

« Ils doivent nous pardonner, s'ils ne le font pas ils s'autoriseront à être amers… » Commença Dumbledore.

« Je dirais qu'ils ont le droit d'être amers après avoir été envoyés injustement à Azkaban, » Marmonna un des membres du conseil.

« Utiliser l'école comme une prison est totalement inacceptable. Malheureusement, le conseil n'a pas d'influence sur la loi, cela revient au Ministère. Cependant, Directeur, vous devez vous considérer en congé en attendant l'enquête. Votre adjoint et les directeurs de maison s'occuperont au jour le jour de gérer l'école. Mr Potter, Mr Snape, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'abroger cette loi. Je vous encourage fortement à la porter devant le Mangemagot… » Se tut l'homme, ayant visiblement le même problème qu'Harry et Severus. Désormais c'était au tour de Dumbledore de sourire de satisfaction, certain qu'aussi longtemps qu'il resterait au Mengamagot, le conseil ne réussirait pas à le renvoyer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« Bien. Nous nous sommes débarrassés de Black, mais qu'en est-il de Dumbledore et du Mangemagot » Demanda Harry à Mlle Trotwood, qui les félicitait de leur réussite.

« Attendre et voir, Mr Potter. Pendant ce temps j'ai localisé un testament laissé par votre mère. »

Elle tendit à Harry un parchemin. « La formulation est à peine officielle, mais ce sont la signature magique et l'empreinte de sang qui sont importantes. »

Harry le prit et l'ouvrit.

_Dernières volontés de Lily Evans-Potter_

_Puisque nous nous tenons cachés, il est temps de laisser des instructions concernant le futur de notre fils, Harry James Potter. La chambre forte à son nom restera à son nom, donc ceci est arrangé. SI Harry ne devait pas survivre, cette chambre forte devra être transférée en fidéicommis au nom de Dudley Dursley, notre neveu. N'importe quels autres biens devront être sous la gestion d'Harry comme il est notre seul enfant._

_Dans le cas de la mort de mon mari James, et moi, Harry ne doit être sous aucunes circonstances être confié à ma sœur Pétunia Evans-Dursley et son mari. Ils craignent la magie et ce serait injuste de les forcer à vivre avec elle jour et nuit. Ils doivent être avertis de notre mort et s'ils souhaitent être en contact avec Harry, ils doivent y être autorisés, sous supervision. SI, comme je le crains, ils ne veulent aucun contact, respectez-le._

_Bien que Sirius Black soit le parrain d'Harry, il se peut qu'il ne soit pas la bonne personne pour élever un enfant. S'il est incapable de prendre Harry, il doit être élevé par Andromeda et Ted Tonks. Il y a beaucoup d'excellentes familles dans le monde magique, mais les familles de sang-pur n'ont aucune idée du monde moldu. Harry est un sang-mêlé et c'est mon souhait qu'il grandisse en connaissant à la fois les mondes moldus et magiques. Andromeda et Ted seront capables de fournir cela, tout comme faire de leur fille Nymphadora une sœur._

_Mon ami Severus Snape et moi sommes devenus… étrangers… ces dernières années mais je sais qu'il fera attention à Harry comme une faveur pour moi. Une copie de ce testament doit lui être envoyée._

Severus leva les yeux de confusion. « Je n'ai jamais… »

« Vous n'avez pas reçu une copie, » Confirma Mlle Trotwood, « aucune des parties mentionnées n'a même été informée. »

Harry jura.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Avec Sirius expulsé de l'école et Dumbledore incapable de le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, Harry se mit à trainer dans la classe de Severus. Premièrement, parce que Severus et lui se sentaient toujours plus en sécurité avec l'autre à proximité, deuxièmement parce que cette salle de classe était devenue une véritable Mecque de délicieux plaisirs.

Les deuxièmes années apprirent à brasser de délicieuses brioches aux raisins. La classe de septième année d'ASPICS a appris à faire de la bierreaubeurre et du vin. Cela déplut beaucoup à MacGonnagall.

« Vous avez une obligation de vous assurer que ces étudiants puissent passer leurs examens, » Sermonna-t-elle Severus, « à ce rythme, ils vont échouer à leurs BUSES, ce qui pourrait avoir de graves implications pour leurs futures carrières. »

La face de Severus devint glaciale. « Je n'ai aucune obligation d'aucune sorte. Je suis emprisonné ici, injustement. SI vous n'êtes pas satisfaite de ce que j'enseigne, renvoyez-moi. »

MacGonnagall hésita. Autant qu'elle le voudrait, pour le bien des étudiants, elle savait également que Dumbledore ne serait pas heureux si elle les laissait partir. Ou il lui commanderait d'enfermer les deux quelque part, ce qu'elle détesterait faire.

« Ils peuvent étudier indépendamment. S'ils veulent vraiment réussir leurs examens, ils ne laisseront rien les arrêter. S'ils ne peuvent que se plaindre et ne pas trouver une solution créative, alors ils n'étaient pas dignes de l'Art,» Ricana Severus alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dumbledore était toujours dans les environs au château, mais sans fonctions officielles en était venu à se cacher dans son bureau. Harry pensa que ça avait un bon potentiel, mais avant qu'une belle farce ait pu être jouée, Mlle Trotwood passa les voir.

« Bien, je dois dire que je me souviens pourquoi j'ai quitté l'Angleterre. J'avais oublié combien totalement exaspérant le Mangemagot pouvait être. » Elle prit une petite gorgée de son thé et secoua sa tête de dégoût, vraisemblablement au Mangemagot et non au thé.

Harry et Severus la regardèrent avec méfiance. « Qu'est-ce qui a mal tourné ? »

« Albus Dumbledore est en train de tirer chaque petite corde à laquelle il peut penser. Il est parvenu à nous amener dans une impasse pour quelques jours quand il a refusé une audience, disant que vous ne pouviez pas être présents au Ministère puisque la loi que nous voulions abroger ne vous permettait pas de quitter l'école ! »

Voyant les deux hommes grogner et les verres commencer à trembler, elle les rassura rapidement. « Je me suis débrouillée pour contourner celle-ci en proposant que puisque c'était le cas, l'audience devait être transférée à Poudlard. Dumbledore a ensuite protesté que cela devrait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit officiellement réinstallé comme directeur puisqu'il ne pouvait pas à ce moment donner la permission d'utiliser Poudlard. »

Mlle Trotwood sourit sombrement. « Donc j'ai contacté le conseil d'administration, lequel a immédiatement accordé la permission d'utiliser Poudlard. »

« Donc c'est réglé ? Nous pouvons obtenir l'abrogation de cette loi ? » Demanda avec excitation Harry.

« Presque. Comme Dumbledore est le chef du Mangemagot dans ce cas mais aussi le défendeur, j'ai demandé qu'il en soit suspendu en attendant l'issue de ce procès. Cependant, j'ai également trouvé une loi datant de 1864 qui dit que si le veritaserum est autorisé dans un procès, TOUTES les parties impliquées devront être administrées le sérum. »

« Y compris Dumbledore, » Severus eut un sourire narquois.

« Exactement, » Mlle Trotwood se pencha en arrière de satisfaction. « Aussitôt que tous les papiers requis seront déposés une date sera posée. CA ne devrait pas être dans plus d'une semaine. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » Minerva se plaignit à ses collègues directeurs de maison. « Maintenant Severus a annulé toutes ses classes et refuse d'enseigner. Harry refuse d'assister aux cours. Ils passent la plupart de leur temps dans leurs quartiers ou à la bibliothèque. Albus boude dans son bureau, et le Mangemagot est sur le point d'envahir Poudlard. »

Pomona Chourave fit un signe de tête. « Le fait est, Min, qu'Albus a traité toute cette affaire de la mauvaise manière. Et laissons-le y faire face, les garçons ont de bonnes raisons de nous en vouloir, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que nous devrions les laisser. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'exiger quelque chose d'eux… bien, peut-être la recette pour cette délicieuse soupe à la moutarde. »

Minerva parvint à faire un petit sourire. « Je crois que toutes les sixièmes et septièmes années savent comment la faire, » fit-elle remarquer, « aucune crainte ici. Bien- nous les laissons tranquilles, et nous essayons de laisser l'école fonctionner aussi normalement que possible. Nous pouvons utiliser la large antichambre derrière le hall pour le procès, de cette façon nous n'aurons pas à utiliser le Hall et déranger les étudiants. Filius, j'ai la date, c'est la semaine prochaine. M'aideras-tu à préparer l'antichambre ? »

« Bien sûr, » Acquiesça le professeur d'enchantements, « et je suppose que quelques-uns d'entre nous peuvent nous dédoubler pour couvrir la Défense et potions jusqu'à ce que des remplaçants aient été trouvés. Poppy peut faire quelques semaines sur les potions utilisées en guérison, je peux moi-même prendre en charge quelques-unes des classes de défenses d'ASPICS- elles sont centrées sur les duels. Hagrid pourrait peut-être donner quelques cours sur les créatures du côté sombre pour les deuxièmes et troisièmes années. Nous assignerons des devoirs pour les heures de cours que nous ne pouvons pas couvrir. »

« Excellentes idées, Filius, » Minerva avait l'air soulagée, « et que faisons-nous au sujet d'Albus ? »

Bien que Pomona ait l'air de vouloir faire quelques suggestions, aucune desquelles le vieux sorcier apprécierait, elle proposa finalement qu'ils laissent Albus mijoter, aussi bien.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry et Severus, ensemble avec Mlle Trotwood, se préparaient pour le procès.

« Le meilleur moyen de s'y prendre à propos de cela est de montrer que Dumbledore a pris de mauvaises décisions te concernant toute ta vie, Harry, » Dit-elle, « et ceci est seulement la dernière d'une longue liste. La loi elle-même est injuste, mais nous devons nous assurer que Dumbledore ne puisse pas gagner sur son personnage uniquement. Nous devons saper son pouvoir avant que nous puissions le battre. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le jour du procès, le Mangemagot et Amélia Bones arrivèrent tôt. Comme chef du Mangemagot pendant la durée du procès, tout comme le présidant aujourd'hui, elle inspecta la pièce et fit un signe de tête.

« Excellent. Vous aviez raison, Minerva, nous n'avons pas besoin de nos chaires aujourd'hui puisque nous ne jugeons pas une personne dans le cadre d'un procès mais une loi. C'est tout à fait inopportun que nous devions nous rencontrer ici et déranger la routine de l'école, mais Albus a été assez insistant. Je dois dire que je ne suis pas d'accord- un exigerait qu'aller à un procès au Ministère appelle des exceptions. »

Minerva se précipita nerveusement hors de la pièce.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Albus Dumbledore entra avec une démarche assurée et confiante. D'accord, il avait eu quelques revers. Mais le comportement qu'Harry et Severus ont montré pendant les dernières semaines indiquerait au Mangemagot qu'ils sont en grand besoin de conseils et que manifestement uniquement lui, Albus Dumbledore, serait capable de le fournir.

Alors qu'ils furent tous assis, Amélia fit un signe de tête à Mlle Trotwood. « Puisque la demande de mettre fin à cette loi émane de Mr Potter et Mr Snape, leur avocat est autorisé à ouvrir. »

Mlle Trotwood se leva.

« Sorcier principal, membres du Mangemagot. Il y a quelques semaines, une loi fut passée à l'insistance d'Albus Dumbledore, qu'Harry James Potter et Severus Tobias Snape soient retenus captifs à Poudlard, où Mr Snape devrait enseigner les potions et Mr Potter assister aux cours. Il n'y eut aucune raison donnée, ni comment Mr Snape et Mr Potter puissent légalement être placés en résidence surveillée, considérant leur innocence après la défaite de Voldemort. Mes chers, vous ne devez pas tressaillir à son nom ! Il est parti, Mr Potter s'en est chargé. »

« A la place de récompenser Mr Potter pour ses efforts, ou de présenter des excuses à Mr Potter et Mr Snape pour leur injuste emprisonnement, ils ont été immédiatement appréhendés par Albus Dumbledore et emmenés à Poudlard. Il n'y avait aucun fondement à faire cela, sauf l'impression malavisée qu'a Albus Dumbledore de devoir diriger leurs vies et le droit de faire cela. Donc, nous demandons que l'on mette fin à cette loi et que Mr Potter et Mr Snape soient libres de mener leurs vies comme ils l'entendent, dans la mesure où la loi du monde magique n'a aucune réclamation contre eux. »

Elle s'assit, et Amélia se tourna vers Dumbledore, qui se leva royalement, avec un sourire de grand-père bienveillant sur son visage alors qu'il regardait fixement Harry et Severus.

« Chef sorcier, membres du Mangemagot, je suis, naturellement, conscient en ce moment que les charges apportées contre Mr Snape et Mr Potter, sur le fondement desquelles ils ont été emmenés à Azkaban, étaient en fait fausses. Toutefois, après deux ans à Azkaban ils n'étaient pas en condition de s'occuper d'eux. Ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour les conseiller et prendre les décisions pour eux jusqu'au moment où ils soient capables de le faire pour eux-mêmes. »

« Excusez-moi, Albus ? » Amélia l'interrompit avec un froncement de sourcils, « qui avez-vous consulté ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

« Est-ce qu'un guérisseur de Ste Mangouste a confirmé que Mr Potter et Mr Snape étaient incapables de prendre des décisions pour eux-mêmes, ou de s'occuper d'eux-mêmes ? Et êtes-vous toujours en contact avec ce guérisseur ? »

« P-pas vraiment » Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, le Mangemagot était autorisé à interrompre les événements à n'importe quel moment mais de le faire durant les communiqués d'ouverture était inusuel.

« Il est évident qu'après ces deux années ils avaient besoin de conseils. Ils sont amers et ne voient pas clairement. J'ai considéré cela nécessaire… »

« Qui décidera qu'ils sont capables de prendre des décisions pour eux-mêmes à nouveau ? » Demanda Mme Longdubat, regardant le directeur d'une manière guindée.

« Bien, je le suis. » Dumbledore rassembla sa résolution, « vous devez comprendre qu'Harry et Severus sont incapables de comprendre que les envoyer à Azkaban était la bonne chose à faire. Ils sont hostiles envers chaque personne à Poudlard. Jusqu'au moment où ils comprendront pourquoi ils ont été envoyés là-bas et accepteront leurs amis de retour dans leurs vies, ils devront rester à Poudlard sous ma protection. »

« Je vois » La matriarche Longdubat fit un signe de tête.

« Mlle Trotwood, c'est votre tour de témoigner, » L'invita Mme Bones.

« Premièrement, j'appelle Harry James Potter, » Mlle Trotwood annonça. Harry s'avança et reçut du veritaserum comme ils en avaient convenu.

« Mr Potter, » elle commença, « le directeur a dit que vous ne compreniez pas pourquoi vous avez été envoyé à Azkaban. Le savez-vous ? »

« J'ai été accusé d'avoir tué ma famille. » Dit Harry, « le directeur continue de dire que Severus me tournait maléfique, ou c'est ce qu'il pensait. »

« Cependant vous n'avez pas tué votre famille. Pourquoi tout le monde a cru que vous l'aviez fait ? »

« Je devine que c'est parce que je les détestais » Répliqua-t-il.

« Pourquoi les détestiez-vous ? »

« Ils me détestaient, » le garçon qui a survécu haussa les épaules, « ils détestaient la magie. Ils m'ont enfermé dans un placard sous les escaliers et essayé de battre la magie hors de moi. »

Des hoquets furent entendus dans la salle de court.

« Alors pourquoi viviez-vous avec eux, Mr Potter ? »

« Le directeur m'a placé avec eux. Il a insisté pour que j'y reste, » Harry foudroya du regard Dumbledore, « il a ignoré le testament de ma mère. »

« Je voudrais présenter cela à la Cour » Annonça Mlle Trotwood, « il y a plusieurs rapports moldus de maltraitance sur enfants, alimentés par de nombreux voisins et professeurs de Mr Potter à travers les années. Chacun d'entre eux bloqué par Albus Dumbledore.»

Amélia Bones avait l'air légèrement nauséeuse alors qu'elle les prenait.

« Aussi, nous avons là le testament de Lily Evans-Potter, lequel a été correctement reporté dans les archives du ministère, où il appartient. Il déclare clairement que sous aucunes circonstances son fils ne doit aller à sa sœur, mais doit être élevé par son parrain, ou dans le cas où son parrain est incapable de l'élever, à Andromeda et Ted Tonks. »

« Je suis sûr que le directeur n'a pas lu cela, » Harry défendit le vieil homme, comme ils en avaient convenu, « il m'a fait retirer de la maison immédiatement et m'a placé sur le pas de la porte de ma tante simplement quelques heures après la mort de mes parents. »

« C'était la nuit du premier novembre ? » Demanda Mlle Trotwood.

« Oui, Madame »

« Vous étiez âgé de quinze mois à cette époque, correct ? »

« Oui, Madame »

« Vous aviez commencé à marcher ? »

« Apparemment, Madame. Mr Lupin m'a raconté que j'avais commencé à marcher juste antérieurement à mon premier anniversaire, » déclara Harry, « il a dit que mon père était ravi de cela. »

« Donc, Mr Potter, le directeur vous a laissé, en une fraîche nuit d'hiver, un bambin qui pouvait s'enfuir, sur un pas de porte avec rien d'autre qu'une mince couverture ? »

« Objection, » Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, « cela n'a rien à voir avec la loi qu'ils sont tellement bêtement en train de combattre. »

« Mlle Trotwood, quel est le but de cet interrogatoire ? » Demanda Mme Bones.

« Madame la présidente, dans sa déclaration d'ouverture Albus Dumbledore a déjà déclaré qu'il avait créé cette loi dans l'unique raison d'avoir Severus Rogue et Harry Potter remis à ses soins, puisqu'il est la seule personne apparemment capable de s'occuper d'eux. Ma ligne d'interrogatoire a pour intention de découvrir si Mr Dumbledore est en effet un tel gardien approprié. »

« Ce sont des questions dont je voudrais certainement des réponses, Amélia, » Dit soudainement Madame Longdubat, « c'EST tout à fait questionnable de laisser un petit enfant dehors dans le froid, où il aurait pu avoir disparu. »

« Très bien, continuez, » Mme Bones fit un signe de tête.

« Mr Potter, nous avons déjà vu que Mr Dumbledore savait comment vous étiez traité par votre famille. Pensez-vous que ce soit la raison pour laquelle il vous ait envoyé à Azkaban ? »

« Je le pense. Je veux dire, je les détestais. Toutefois il ne m'a jamais rien demandé. Et Severus n'a rien à voir avec tuer ma famille. »

« Que s'est-il passé le jour où vous avez vaincu Voldemort ? »

« L'idiot est venu nous faire évader de notre cellule, » dit Harry, « il attendait l'Ordre, qui était en retard comme d'habitude. Nous nous sommes disputés, et nous sommes battus en duel. J'ai gagné. Voldemort avait annoncé notre innocence à l'Ordre et tout le monde à portée d'oreille. Après la bataille nous avons pensé que nous étions libres, mais l'Ordre nous a capturés et nous a enfermés à Poudlard, où le directeur s'est arrangé pour faire passer cette loi et nous emprisonner encore une fois, cette fois sous aucune inculpation d'aucune sorte. »

« Le professeur Black a été renvoyé de sa position la semaine dernière. Pourquoi cela ? »

« Il m'a obligé à assister aux cours avec mes anciens amis, après avoir manqué deux ans d'éducation. Pendant un duel, le professeur Black a grièvement déchiqueté ma jambe avec un Reducto. Jai été dans l'infirmerie pendant deux semaines. »

« Comment le directeur Dumbledore a réagi à cela ? »

« Il l'a écarté. Disant que c'était un accident. Il m'aurait obligé à retourner dans ce cours si le conseil d'administration ne s'en était pas mêlé à votre insistance. »

« Diriez-vous avez été gardé en sécurité sous sa garde alors, Harry ? » Demanda doucement son avocat.

« Non, Madame. J'aurais été bien s'il n'avait pas été là.»

Alors que son avocat se rasseyait, Dumbledore se leva.

« Mr Potter, pensez-vous que Mr Snape et vous avaient agi de manière mature ces dernières semaines ? »

« Naturellement non. » Répondit Harry de manière cinglante.

« S'il vous plait dites à la Cour ce que vous avez fait. »

« Severus a enseigné aux étudiants à faire toutes sortes d'objets de farces et des friandises. J'ai refusé d'aller en cours. Toutefois vous devez admettre que nous avons fait une bonne soupe à la moutarde. »

Des rires silencieux furent entendus partout au sein de la cour à ce commentaire.

« Vous ne niez pas votre défiance et farces puériles ? »

« Vous nous gardez captifs. Forcez Severus à enseigner quand il ne le veut pas. M'obligez à prendre des cours. Pourquoi devrions-nous coopérer avec vous ? Nous avons été à Azkaban pendant deux ans, et juste quand nous pensions que nous étions libres, vous nous emprisonnez, innocemment, à nouveau. Comment devrions-nous réagir ? Nous avons essayé de rester sains d'esprit et autant en contrôle de nos vies que nous le pouvions à ce moment. »

Voyant qu'il allait perdre cette bataille, Dumbledore se rassit.

« Je pense que nous en avons suffisamment entendu, » Dit sévèrement Madame Bones, « Cette loi que vous avez passé est fortement illégale, Albus, et franchement, je suis honteuse que cela ait passé ce corps. Elle est annulée et cela prend effet immédiatement. Je retire également Dumbledore de la tête du Mangemagot et ordonne une enquête de ses actions. »

« Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'appeler mes propres témoins, » Protesta Dumbledore.

« Bien. Vous avez accepté le veritaserum dans ce procès, ce qui signifie que tout le monde peut y être soumis. Prenez trois gouttes et dites-nous que ce que nous a dit Mr Potter était faux. »

Le directeur pâlit. « J'avais leur meilleur intérêt à l'esprit… »

« Veritaserum. Ou nous partons immédiatement. Votre choix. »

Dumbledore réalisa qu'il avait perdu. « Je… ne peux pas nier les accusations d'Harry. Cependant, je l'ai fait pour garder notre monde libre et en sauf. »

« Vous pourrez argumenter cela quand l'enquête sera faite et que vous serez appelé pour répondre de vos méfaits, » Dit madame Bones, « Madame Longdubat, mènerez-vous cette enquête ? »

« Avec plaisir, » grogna la sorcière, « Je n'aime pas le son de cela, pas du tout. »

« Mr Snape. Mr Potter. Le Mangemagot ordonne que cent millions de gallions vous soient versés comme compensation pour votre temps passé à Azkaban. De plus, le Mangemagot ordonne qu'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore paye à chacun d'entre vous dix millions supplémentaires pour emprisonnement injuste. Vous êtes libres d'aller comme bon vous semble. »

Severus et Harry se firent de larges sourires. « Enfin. Pourtant je vais manquer le cours de cuisine. » Taquina Harry.

« Potions, Mr Potter. Cela s'appelle potions ! »


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Et voici l'épilogue de cette merveilleuse fiction dont j'ai eu l'honneur de faire la traduction._

Trois ans plus tard, un vieux sorcier se promenait dans Gringotts quand il vit une silhouette familière.

« Severus » Dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

L'homme plus jeune leva les yeux. « Direct… ah, ce n'est plus correct, n'est-ce pas ? Mr Dumbledore, » Il fit un petit sourire narquois.

« Oui, » Dit tristement Dumbledore, « J'ai pris ma retraite dans ma maison de famille comme partie du règlement avec le Mangemagot et Poudlard. Et vous ?»

« Je vis une vie tranquille. Recherche, potions. Prends les travails que je trouve intéressants et laisse le reste. »

Dumbledore fit un signe de tête de compréhension. Il fut silencieux pendant un moment. « Où est Harry ? »

« En Nouvelle Zélande pour le moment. Il a dit quelque chose à propos d'un lieu idéal pour un film. Il voyage, profite de la vie, ce genre de choses. Vous savez, ces activités que vous ne lui avez jamais autorisées. »

Dumbledore ignora la pique. « Je pensais que vous aviez loué une place ensemble après que vous ayez quitté Poudlard. »

« Pendant un temps nous l'avons fait, toutefois notre relation n'était pas aussi…intime… que ce que les journaux ont pu dire, » Severus souhaitait clairement partir mais décida de se débarrasser de cette conversation, bien que la pensée de ce qu'avait fait Harry quand la Gazette des sorciers avait annoncé leur supposé mariage en perspective le faisait encore rire quand il y pensait. « Nous avons vécu dans une telle proximité pendant un temps tellement long qu'après notre emprisonnement, nous avions besoin d'apprendre doucement à vivre chacun de notre côté à nouveau, bien que nous sommes restés de proches amis. »

« Mais vous partagiez des appartements à Poud…oh, » Dumbledore eut la décence de rougir quand il se rappela que Poudlard, pour ces deux hommes, était également une partie de leur emprisonnement. Il soupira.

« Je pensais que vous me considériez comme un mentor, une figure paternelle, » Dit-il tristement, « j'avais tort. »

« Non vous n'aviez pas tort, » Les yeux de Severus devinrent distants, « pendant de nombreuses années vous étiez juste cela. Et vous auriez pu l'être à nouveau, même après Azkaban. »

« Mais ? »

« Vous nous avez retenu prisonniers et avez exigé notre pardon, ou plutôt, nous avez dit, qu'il n'y avait rien à pardonner. Si vous vous étiez excusé, reconnu que vous aviez eu tort, je, pour une fois, vous auriez donné le bénéfice du doute. Si vous aviez demandé mon pardon au lieu de l'exiger, je vous l'aurais finalement accordé. Vous signifiiez tellement pour moi que je vous aurais même pardonné pour Azkaban si vous m'aviez donné le temps et l'espace pour l'accepter. Vous ne l'avez pas fait. Vous avez pensé uniquement à vous et pas à nous. Vous avez pris ce qui ne vous appartenait pas, et maintenant vous en payez le prix. »

Il fit demi-tour et partit, mais pas avant de donner une note à Dumbledore.

Curieux, le vieil homme l'ouvrit et gémit.

Sur le parchemin se trouvait une recette. Pour la soupe à la moutarde.

**FIN**

_Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé des messages et qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur par leurs encouragements et compliments. _

_Un remerciement particulier à l'auteur anglais de cette fiction Laume._

_Sur un autre plan je voudrais signaler que je me lance dans la traduction d'une autre fiction sur Harry Potter « The Order of the Light and Dark » qui est un HP/SS sans être un slash avec Dumby-Ron et Ginny en traîtres. Hermione et MacGonnagall prennent le parti de Harry._

_Voilà c'est tout, merci encore à tous._

_Pottermaniabis_


End file.
